Château Sombre
by Kimmimaru
Summary: 'It was supposed to be an adventure; it was supposed to be a laugh.' After becoming lost in the Forbidden Forest fourteen year old Sirius Black gets himself into the worst trouble imaginable, captured by darkness, can he ever escape? (WARNING: Will get very dark! Please heed warnings at the beginning of each chapter.) SLASH. (contains scenes of LM/SB)
1. Chapter 1

AN : This is a fic done in response to Cuzosu's challenge. :) I hope you enjoy and I will warn people: this is going to be DARK! :p And fun. Of course it's going to be fun. Lol. Please R&R I await your opinions with bated breath! :D

Château Sombre

Prologue : Accidents

_It was supposed to be an adventure; it was supposed to be a laugh._ Sirius thought as he parted some bushes and gazed around with a brooding frown on his handsome face, he huffed irritably. He had been attending Hogwarts for four years, he had never once been this lost before. Obviously playing hide and seek in the Forbidden Forest at midnight had been one of his less than impressive ideas, he huffed angrily again as he resumed his walk along the dark, moonlit path searching for his friends. James had been up for it, as always jumping at any chance to prove his bravery, Remus had been reluctant and called them stupid for putting themselves at risk but had followed them if only to ensure they didn't hurt themselves. Peter they had had to bully into the game, he acquiesced with extreme reluctance. The forest at night was creepy, everyone admitted that. Its dark glamour ignited Sirius' innate curiosity until he could no longer resist its charms, he led his friends beneath the eves of the trees with a big smile and relaxed gate but now he was feeling less sure of himself. He had been walking for what felt like a long time, he was unable to tell exactly how much time had passed because the moon was hidden by the branches and leaves above his head. He was beginning to feel jumpy, the woods creaked around him in an unfelt breeze, he could hear animals wondering about and he kept a firm grip on his wand. Somehow he was certain that not even Hagrid, the grounds keeper, had been in so far. The woodland seemed to stretch on for miles and his feet ached from traipsing through it, he had tripped not far back on a rotting stump and skinned his knees. They still throbbed painfully with each step he took.

The path had somehow disappeared, he hadn't been planning on leaving it as he was sure his friends wouldn't but somehow it had simply come to a stop. He didn't want to go back and make himself look like a coward so he continued deeper into the shadowy trees. Suddenly a sharp noise broke him from his musings, he spun around and gazed intently into the shadows. "H-Hello? James? Peter? Remus? I-Is that you?" Only silence responded, he shuddered as he thought he caught movement on the edge of his vision. "Come on guys, this is stupid. Stop trying to scare me!" There it was again, a shadow flitting between tree trunks. Sirius raised his wand, sending its light further afield. "Hello?" He asked again feeling nerves gnaw at his guts, his voice wavered as his wand light landed on a pair of shiny black boots. Sirius frowned and moved forward curiously, something wasn't right here but he couldn't stop his feet from pulling him closer to those boots. They were lying on their sides, as if someone was lying down, half covered by bushes. He stepped on a twig and jumped nervously, glancing back over his shoulder. Why did he feel as if he was being watched? He shivered and pushed such thoughts aside, he was being stupid. He continued until he stood a foot away from the mysterious pair of boots, slowly he lifted his wand and light illuminated the rest of the scene.

It was a man. There was a man lying half covered by bushes. A man Sirius had a vague recollection of. He remembered going to Hogsmeade the previous weekend and seeing several battle hardened Auror's out and about to help ensure the protection of the school children. His stomach cramped painfully as he stared into a pair of blank eyes, soulless eyes. "Oh…Oh Merlin…" Sirius backed away a pace, there was only one thing that could have happened. He gasped and spun on his heel. He broke into a run, his feet carrying him in a random direction. He ran blindly as panic seared his veins. All his thought was concentrated on getting away from the body, he had to get away. Suddenly he hit something solid, he fell backwards onto his behind with a strangled cry of surprise. Slowly he sat upright and gazed up at what he had hit, his eyes widened in his white face. A tall robed man stood before him, arms folded across his chest and his hood pulled low over his eyes.

"What do we have here then? A little puppy caught wandering the forest at night?"

"He's so far away from the school…" Sirius jerked his head around to see more figures stepping out of the shadows of the trees. He tried to regain his feet but it took him a couple of times before his legs were able to bear his weight. He lifted his wand and aimed it at each Death Eater in turn, his eyes darted around desperately for some escape route.

"What do we do with him?" One cloaked figure asked.

"Kill him, he's just a kid."

"Wait!" The one he had bumped into lifted his hand and halted his companion's movement. "I know this boy…" Sirius could see a smile curl a pair of pale lips beneath the man's cowl. "This here is young Sirius Black, my wife's cousin."

-XXX-

"Sirius!"

"Sirius!"

"Where _are_ you?!"

James paused, they stood in a small clearing with the waning moon hanging above their heads. "Where could he have got to?" He asked, his voice wavering a little as concern clutched at his heart.

"I knew this was a bad idea." Remus said softly, his eyes darted around the clearing nervously. "We should go and get a teacher…"

"But we'll get in trouble!" Peter said in a low whisper, he shifted from one foot to the other his watery blue eyes moving rapidly around as if monsters were stalking them.

James frowned angrily. "SIRIUS BLACK! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He cried in his loudest voice, it echoed through the forest for a long time before silence fell again. The three boys heard little more than the soft creaking of the trees and a chill wind that blew hair into their eyes. "Shit. I think Remus is right…Pete, go back to the castle and tell the first Professor you see. Remus and I will keep looking…whatever you do _don't_ stray from the path." Peter nodded, he seemed more than happy to leave the dark woods, he took off back to the silvery line that was the path and disappeared into the shadows.

-XXX-

Dumbledore sighed, his office was warm and friendly and kept out the darkness that hovered beyond the castle walls. Voldemort was rising rapidly to power, the Ministry were helpless against his spies and were slowly crumbling, helpless to prevent the inevitable. Dumbledore was reduced to preventing the mad-man and his followers from gaining access to the school and his precious students, he would not allow all of them to succumb to whatever evil his old student had in store. He sighed softly to himself before deciding it was high time he got to bed, he shuffled his papers and stood up when there was a knock on his door. "Enter." He said and watched the door open to reveal Horace Slughorn looking worried, behind him stood Peter Pettigrew. Dumbledore surveyed the odd pair through half-moon spectacles for a moment. "This is an unexpected surprise, please sit." He indicated the chairs opposite his desk and sat himself back down. "I am going to assume you come with news?"

"Yes Dumbledore…I was patrolling the corridors when Mr. Pettigrew came pelting around the corner, he was obviously in some kind of distress as I halted him and asked some questions…he said he needed to speak with you, Headmaster."

Dumbledore nodded and smiled at the little lump of a boy. "What was so urgent that you felt urged to break curfew?"

Peter leaned forward, his eyes wide. "Sir, we lost Sirius."

"And where, pray tell, did you lose him?"

Peter's eyes found something fascinating on his shoes. "In t-the forest…s-sir…."

Dumbledore stood. "Take me to where you last saw him." He said and swept around the desk.

-XXX-

James and Remus stared at the patch of scuffed earth, they held their wands tightly in their hands as they tried to decipher the patterns in the dirt and leaf mulch. "It looks like something was dragged from here…the trail leads to that clump of bushes over there." Remus said, pointing his wand in the direction.

"There are so many foot prints…who could have got into the forest? Isn't the school under heavy enchantments?"

"The school grounds ended further back down the path, little foals." Remus and James spun around, they stood back to back as a tall figure moved out into the little patch of wand light. More figures emerged and revealed themselves to be Centaurs, James frowned slightly. "What are you doing in our forest?"

James glanced at Remus who grimaced. "We're looking for our friend, we don't mean any harm." He said firmly. "Please, allow us passage through your woods and we will be gone just as soon as we've found him."

The Centaurs began whispering, the odd equine whinny and snort of breath escaping them before their leader spoke again. "We do not harm foals but we do not suffer trespassers. Your friend has a dark mane and pale hide, no?" James nodded uncertainly, assuming he was talking about skin and hair. "Then we saw him. He was accompanied by a group of adults, they came into our forest so we attempted to destroy them." There was a murmur of agreement.

"He was with..? But he came here on his own…do you know who they were? Please, sir, we're really worried."

"They were wearing black, their faces hidden by skulls. We did not ask questions, we merely drove them from our territory. Now, you have your information. You human foals must leave." The leader danced backwards, his fellows falling to the sides to make way for the two boys. James paused and chewed his lip, dread filled his heart until he thought it would suffocate him.

"We thank you for your help; we will leave you in peace now." Remus said quietly, earning a heated glare from some of the Centaurs.

"You are the one who makes the old wooden stable upon the hill scream." The leader said in a harsh voice, Remus looked up at him with terror filled eyes. "We know what you are, stay away from our forest. We do not want your kind here." With a snort he reared slightly and stamped his hooves. "Áedh will lead you to the edge of the forest."

James bowed politely before they followed a bay Centaur along a narrow path, James' hands clenched into fists at his sides, he glanced back once and saw the Centaur's shadows standing still in the moonlight before they faded into the forest once more.

When they drew closer to the edge of the forest they heard familiar voices, figures stood at the entrance to the forest path.

"Hagrid, please would you go and alert Minerva that I have gone into the forest. Tell her that one of her students is missing."

"Yes, Professor bu' 'ho's missin'?"

"Sirius Black."

"Black?! Wha's 'e doin' in the forest alone?!"

"That is a question more suited to Mr. Pettigrew here."

"W-we were playing…Sirius he…he wanted t-to play Hide and Seek a-and he wanted to t-test himself i-in there…"

James turned to their silent guide. "Thank you for showing us a way out." He said quietly, the creature bowed his head, a small frown on his handsome face.

"I will wait." He said in a surprisingly gruff voice. "I will speak with your School master; there are things he need know."

James nodded in acceptance as they moved forward and towards the edge of the forest, Remus took one last longing look over his shoulder. He felt so helpless, Sirius was missing and perhaps some terrible fate had befallen him and they could do nothing more than wait for adults to find him. "Sirius." He whispered softly, the wind picking up and blowing the name from his lips.

XXX

"_Wait!" The one he had bumped into lifted his hand and halted his companion's movement. "I know this boy…" Sirius could see a smile curl a pair of pale lips beneath the man's cowl. "This here is young Sirius Black, my wife's cousin."_

_Sirius knew that voice, he knew that face. "Lucius!" He gasped and began struggling backwards, cold hands grabbed at his arms and he was yanked roughly to his feet. "No! Get off of me!" He shouted, struggling violently, his feet doing damage to several shins as his wand was torn from his fingers. "Get. Off. Of. ME!" _

"_Someone shut him up! There are things in this forest that'll hear him and we'll be in deep shit!"_

_There was a chuckle from behind him as Sirius struggled violently. "McNair…are you saying you're afraid?"_

"_I'd be a fool not to be."_

"_Fucking coward."_

"_Shut up! I'm not a-"_

"_Quiet, the lot of you!" Lucius' voice cut through the commotion like a well honed blade, Sirius paused in his struggles in surprise. Lucius had only recently left school, he had only just qualified. What was the Dark Lord doing taking on such inexperienced Wizards? He shook his head to clear it of the random thoughts before booting one of the men holding him in the shins. He ducked down, out of the grasping hands and dropped to the floor. Once he was far enough away he rolled to his feet and made a dash back the way he had come, just before he could disappear into the shadows though hands grabbed him once more. Cold fingers tightened on his wrist and he was spun around to face his cousin's husband, he was grinning and his hood had fallen down to reveal a pale, pointed face. "There will be no escape for you, Black." He said smoothly and Sirius tried to tug his wrist free._

"_Get off of me, Malfoy!" He shouted furiously. "Do you know what my mother will say if she finds out what you've done?! Unhand me!"_

_Lucius laughed lightly, moonlight glinting off of his cold eyes. "Oh, little Sirius, you and I both know that your mother would hardly even notice if you went missing…she wouldn't grieve nor would she miss you. We both know that Walburga Black has less love for you than she would a rather pretty wall hanging." He dragged Sirius close so their chests pressed against each other, he slipped a finger under his chin and forced him to gaze into his eyes. "Your family do not like you, Sirius. You are a blood-traitor and you know what we do to Blood-traitors?" Sirius tried to break free again, resisting with every ounce of his rapidly waning energy. But Malfoy's grip was solid. "We will not kill you, Black, your blood is, after all, as pure as it comes but we can still have some fun." He smiled and turned his attention to his comrades. "We're leaving." Just as he spoke those words, arrows began flying through the air, they whistled as they passed very close to Sirius' body, he gasped and spun around to see dark shadows standing in the trees. _

"_Centaurs!" Someone shouted and the Death Eaters scattered, some fired spells over their shoulders as they ran, one took an arrow between the shoulder blades and fell to the ground. Sirius realised he had a chance, he tore his wrist free of Lucius' grip and fled towards the shadows. He was within inches of reaching safety when something that felt like a train hit him in the back and he fell forward, he had a fleeting impression of hooves running all around him before darkness obscured his vision._

Slowly, Sirius forced his eyes open. It was quite a challenge as it felt as if someone had glued his lids shut. His vision was blurry, he had no sense of his body yet but he could feel something preventing his arms and legs from moving, there was also something shoved unceremoniously into his mouth. He groaned helplessly and tried to blink away the blurry vision, it took time to focus but when he had regained his sight he found himself looking up at a dark stone ceiling. Again he groaned, the sound echoing oddly, he realised he must be in some kind of cave or something as he could sense layers of stone above and beneath him. It occurred to him eventually that the ceiling was carved by human hands into elegant, sweeping arches and he decided it must be some kind of store room…perhaps a cellar? He made another muffled noise and began trying to see what state the rest of his body was in. His head hurt and so did his knees but other than that he seemed relatively unharmed. His hands were bound by some kind of scratchy rope, his feet were weighed down by heavy manacles that dug into the flesh of his ankles. He realised that someone had taken his school uniform and replaced it with a fine robe of pale silver, briefly he wondered why then dismissed such things. He was in trouble, that much he knew. He only wished he hadn't been so stupid, he had lost his friends in the woods, everyone was told not to enter the Forbidden Forest without a teacher of Hagrid. He shook his head and sighed around his gag, it was pointless mourning his own stupidity, he was in a bad situation but that didn't mean it was impossible to escape…perhaps, if he looked hard enough he could find a way to free himself.

-XXX-

Sirius didn't remember falling asleep, but he must have of else he wouldn't have been woken up by the creaking of a door. He blinked sluggishly, his body feeling heavy as he tried to force himself back to awareness. He turned his head as the sound of footsteps reached his ears, he saw a shadow thrown against the walls as yellow light filled his prison. He smelt food and forced himself into a sitting position, it was a difficult task but with effort he was leaning against the wall as a tiny house elf came nervously towards him. Its huge eyes met his before it looked away, in its hands it held a silver tray which it put down on the floor and moved closer to Sirius. The elf tore out the gag and Sirius sighed in relief. "Elf, where am I?" He croaked, only just now realising how thirsty he was. The elf ignored him, avoiding his gaze and Sirius realised that he was probably ordered not to speak to him. The elf fed him soup and made him drink a goblet of fresh water, he spilt some of it down himself because he was unable to free his hands but he found he cared very little. The food was good and the water was much needed, when he was done he sighed and watched the elf clear up the tray and begin its way back upstairs. Sirius watched it go and realised it hadn't put his gag back in, he readied himself, awaiting a visit from his blond haired captor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: In the darkness

The darkness pressed in on him from all directions, it was as if he had been wrapped up in a blanket. It was suffocating and made his chest burn but he sat still and made no sound, even when something scurried over his hand. He had no idea just how much time had passed, for all he knew it could have been a hundred years. He sat in the cloying darkness and tried to concentrate on the faces of his friends, the only people in the world who truly cared about him. When the light appeared he flinched from it, covering his burning eyes with a hiss of air through his teeth. Footsteps sounded on the stone staircase, he heard the familiar regular gait of the man who had put him in fetters and he felt a surge of violent fury. How dare he be treated like a common slave! How dare anyone imprison him, Sirius Orion Black! The feet drew closer and he slowly moved his hand from his eyes, he blinked rapidly to adjust his vision as a shadow appeared at the gate, it was unlocked and the figure stepped inside. "Welcome, Sirius, to Malfoy Manor." Lucius' soft voice drifted from the shadows, he bent and placed the candle he was holding on the ground as he moved forward to inspect his prisoner. "And how are we faring this fine evening?"

Sirius looked around the dungeon. "I have stayed in better establishments, I admit. It's full of spiders and rats; I intend to make a formal complaint with the owner."

Malfoy chuckled and leaned forward, his face a mask of politeness. "You still have yet to learn when to hold that vile tongue of yours, Black."

Sirius sneered arrogantly. "I will when you stop this insanity and release me! I may be a Blood-traitor but my blood is purer than yours by far. I am the heir to the Black name and you would be wise to release me before someone starts searching for me!"

"Oh Black, no one will be looking for you." Malfoy reached out and grabbed Sirius' face by the chin, he forced their eyes to meet and his smile was evil. "Who would bother looking for _you_?"

Sirius scoffed. "I have friends, Malfoy, friends who will miss me and the teachers at Hogwarts aren't going to sit around on their arses. I'm actually very popular."

"You must be under some form of delusion, Black…I suspect your 'friends' were merely with you out of pity. Now that you are no longer around to drag them down they will slowly forget about you, the teachers are more concerned by their other charges. Who will mourn a filthy blood-traitor brat? Who would bother expending valuable resources searching for a mad delinquent pureblood? If someone does come looking then we will simply show them that you were not as strong as you made out, we will show them all a reformed Sirius Black."

Sirius went quiet, his words drying up in his mouth. Doubts began to creep into his mind as Malfoy's voice played upon his insecurities. "R-Reformed?" He managed to force the words out through his lips, they appeared to have gone numb.

"Yes, your family are very concerned with you…your cousins especially. We have decided to ensure that you place your feet upon the right path."

Sirius yanked his head away from Malfoy's cold hand. "I'll die before joining you!" He spat, fury flaring red hot in his chest.

"There will be resistance at first, we expected this but soon you will be singing a different song." Lucius stood and picked up his candle, he paused as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Do not forget, Black, no one knows you are here. We have plenty of time to make you see the error of your ways. No one will come for you; did you not know that no one loves you? They never will. Good night, cousin."

Sirius watched Lucius take the light with him as he locked the gate and left him in utter darkness, he scrunched himself up, attempting to keep warm as he fell onto his side and lay still. His eyes were wide as he gazed into the pitch dark. Was it true? Were his friends only friends because they pitied him? He shivered at the thought and closed his eyes tightly. No. No surely Remus' affection was genuine, surely James' smile was real…surely Malfoy was lying…surely…?

XXX

The wind tugged at Remus' robes as he traipsed listlessly across the grounds, the green houses loomed from the grey mist that surrounded the castle. He reached them and was greeted by a large crowd of students all gazing at him curiously, their eyes bright in the winter gloom. One girl stepped forward. "Lupin, is it true?"

"Is what true?" He replied suspiciously, he shifted his bag on his shoulder as he moved his feet.

"That Black's disappeared?" She said, leaning forward eagerly. Remus could feel others listening closely.

"It is true." A fellow Gryffindor said abruptly, he watched Remus carefully. "He hasn't been near the common room for three days now; we haven't seen hide nor hair of him."

"What happened?" the girl, who was a Hufflepuff, asked.

"Some people say he was kidnapped by Death Eaters but I think that's utter rubbish, I reckon he ran off." The Gryffindor said with a shrug. "He runs off quite a bit from what I've heard from his brother."

"Where would he go and why?"

"He's a spoilt brat isn't he? He's a Black, they're all insane. Doubt he'd need a reason, to be perfectly honest it's not a big deal. He'll be back soon enough with his tail between his legs."

Remus glared at the boy who had spoken. "I would shut my mouth if I were you, Cooper." He said angrily.

Cooper shrugged, arms folded across his chest. "You might be his friend, Lupin, but not all of us are as taken in by him. He acts like the world owes him, he's from a prominent, rich family and all he ever does is moan. How many people would kill to be in his position? He can have whatever he wants, whenever he wants and I bet he's got some posh mansion somewhere in the country. He's arrogant and his pranks are just plain twisted."

"You don't even know him!" Remus snapped furiously, his fingers tightened into fists. "He's a good, loyal friend and he has more reason to complain than most. Stop allowing this jealousy to cloud your judgement."

"It's alright for you to say these things; you've never been on the receiving end of his pranks before!" Someone else said, another Hufflepuff.

Remus rounded on him. "I have, many times and they are done in good humour. Stop penalising someone you don't even know."

"What's going on here then?"

Remus turned and was relieved to see James stood at his shoulder, Peter stood nervously in his shadow. Everyone spotted James and began to look discomfited, everyone liked James Potter, Remus doubted anyone would have the guts to argue with him for fear of ostracising themselves and making them the target for some extremely nasty pranks.

"We were just wandering what happened to Black?" The Hufflepuff girl said, she gazed at James with unabashed awe. She lifted a hand and tucked hair behind her ear as James' eyes landed on her.

"He's gone home, family emergency." James said, lying with a casual ease that astounded Remus. "You know, you shouldn't talk behind people's backs, it's not nice." That made silence fall, everyone began shuffling their feet and avoiding James' sharp gaze guiltily. James leaned against the wall of the Green House and yawned, Remus knew he wasn't sleeping properly…he himself was kept awake wondering and hoping.

Where was Sirius? Was he safe? Had they hurt him? He shivered as those questions passed through his mind, he felt so helpless and had no idea how he could help in the search. _Sirius, hurry and come home to us._ He thought sadly as the students began trailing into the Green House at the arrival of their professor.

-XXX-

Sirius had found a sharp shard of metal on the cold stone floor, he had been given blankets which he had turned into a nest for himself, not that it did much good to keep out the cold but it was better than nothing. He lay in his nest and scratched absently at the rock of the floor, he engraved his name and the names of his friends, each time bringing up their faces in his mind's eye. It was difficult to write in total darkness but he gave it his best shot, it took his mind from the seriousness of his predicament. He felt as if he was stuck in some kind of no-place, where time was meaningless and the darkness was all there was. It was as if his life at Hogwarts had been a happy, blissful dream and he had now woken to find that reality had closed in about him. He woke most nights with his heart hammering in his chest as he wondered where he was, how he had got there and he was plagued by the constant feeling of suffocation as the tiniest noises became unbearable. A rat skittered somewhere close by, Sirius jumped, and turned his head to where he thought the sound had come from. Their squeaks were like nails in his ears and he covered them, somewhere water dripped continuously in a steady monotonous sound that threatened to make him go insane. He was soon curled up with hands pressed to his ears as he shivered with cold.

-XXX-

"He's asleep." Lucius whispered to the two men at his back. "Knock him out and bring him upstairs, we must get him cleaned up and sanitary for our distinguished visitors."

Narcissa was sat in the drawing room before the great roaring fire, she sipped tea from her delicate bone-china cup as a house elf re-filled that of her sisters. "Cissy, how are you this evening?" Bella asked with a wicked smile.

"As well as I can be when my husband spends more time with a prisoner than me." She sighed and gazed into her cup as she turned it on its saucer. "Bella…I have concerns about keeping Sirius here, what does the Dark Lord want with him? Why can he not be returned to the school where he belongs? It is dangerous to take him from the very claws of that Dumbledore."

"I understand, Cissy, but I have never questioned the Dark Lord's wishes. I believe that removing our dear Sirius from that Mudblood-lover will do him the world of good, without the influence of his so called friends and all those pathetic teachers we can hopefully put him back upon the right path and this ridiculous rebellion will be over." She paused and sipped her tea, her dark beautiful eyes lingering upon the flames in the hearth.

"This is perfectly true, Bella." Narcissa had to agree, if they could make their cousin see the error of his ways they would be able to ease their Aunts mind and restore family honour. She could see the logic in this but why was the Dark Lord so interested in meeting the boy? Why had he ordered Lucius to make him ready so he may see him? She shook her head absently and held out her empty cup, she didn't even look at the house elf as it silently poured her tea. "I suppose that Aunty Walburga could have him home schooled again, it would solve many issues."

"I've always hoped that Regulus would have at least some small influence on him, but it seems I overestimated the child's abilities to sway his brother." Bellatrix sighed softly. "He is a weakness, that one…oh don't get me wrong, Sirius is a fool and far too stubborn for his own good, but Regulus is too easily led. Too easily manipulated…"

"Yes…I remember your wedding, Sirius managed to somehow get Regulus to blow up the cake." She shook her head disapprovingly. "Walburga had said many times that although Regulus did things it was Sirius who manipulated him into it, that boy has a way with words that could be used to great potential…he is also rather fond of violence. If the Dark Lord wishes to recruit him he should be warned how unpredictable and rebellious he can be."

Bella nodded absently, raking long nails through her dark hair. "Yes, but Sirius, for all his numerous faults, has much talent…we will see what the Dark Lord wishes of him."

-XXX-

Lucius bowed low to the tall, dark cloaked figure stood before his hearth. "My Lord, welcome to our home." He said smoothly as he came out of his bow.

"It is a pleasure." Voldemort's high, cold voice issued from beneath his hood like the soft hissing of a serpent. "Where is the boy?"

"I will retrieve him, he is just now being made ready."

"Excellent."

A little while later Malfoy reappeared bearing the unconscious Black in his arms, gently he lay him at Voldemort's feet and stood back. Sirius lay on the green rug before the fire, his pale face relaxed and turned to the side slightly. A wave of pitch black hair fell across his cheek and his clean, silver robes spread about him like a pool of shimmering water. "This is Sirius Black, My Lord." Lucius said.

"He has all the proper traits, his blood shows through…such a prime example of a pureblood. It is a shame that he has sullied his pure hands with Mudblood's and filth." The Dark Lord gazed down at the boy, he was handsome with beautifully defined cheek bones and perfect skin. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed slowly, sunk deep in his enchanted dreams. "What is it you wish to do with him, Lucius?"

Lucius gazed down at his cousin, several possibilities passed through his mind but none of them should be spoken aloud. "It would be good to ensure he remembers who and what he is, we should begin training him for future recruitment."

"Is he strong?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Then I shall leave his training to you; make his family aware of what you are doing. I am sure they are missing him greatly." Voldemort smirked knowingly before sweeping out of the drawing room, two Death Eaters joined him as he strode to the door and he left the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi, I do hope you are enjoying this story. :) I like dark stories and this one is almost literally dark! Lol. Just keep in mind that this is going to get disturbing so if you are of a weak constitution I would advise you steer clear of it, however, I will give proper warning when those chapters are due. If you would be so kind as to leave me a little bit of feedback it would be much appreciated, thank you.

Chapter Two: Lacrimosa

The darkness withdrew from the candle as it appeared once again behind the iron gate, Sirius winced as the glare hit his eyes and covered them. Time had lost all meaning, it was as if he had been stuck in the cellar for years. His body ached badly from lying on the cold floor, he was stiff and tired and the sounds in the dark were driving him mad. He pushed himself into an upright position as he saw Lucius open the gate and step through, Sirius watched as the man smiled down at him. "You appear to be holding up well."

"When will you let me out?" Sirius asked, his voice cracking with the strain of using it. He had been alone for so long it seemed as if he had almost forgotten how to talk. "How long have I been down here?"

"You've been here for two weeks now, Black. I will not be releasing you until you swear allegiance to our Dark lord and your rightful master."

"That'll never happen." Sirius said firmly, his eyes glittering with stubborn defiance.

Lucius smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that. I have many ways of changing your mind, Black, be careful or your stubborn pride will lead you into a world of pain and humiliation."

Sirius glared at his cousin, fury radiating from every pore. "You'll regret ever laying a hand on me, Lucius! I swear to you I will escape and when I do I'll make sure you're sent to Azkaban and never allowed out!"

Lucius laughed softly, he crouched and placed the candle upon the stone floor. "If the Ministry were to send me to Azkaban I would simply escape again."

"The Dementors would never allow that! Have you lost your mind? No one has ever escaped Azkaban before."

"That was while the Dementors were in charge of Azkaban, dear cousin. Unfortunately for you and your little Bloodtraitor friends they saw the folly of working for the Ministry and came to seek out better terms of service, they now work for our Dark Lord. Soon, very soon, you will realise the folly of your ways and you will be welcomed into the fold with open arms, I promise."

Sirius' eyes widened in his white face, he backed away so he was against the wall as he scanned Lucius' face for any hint of a lie. He found none and a dark dread filled his soul, he took a shaking breath. "You mean to tell me t-that the Dark Lord is…has he…?"

Lucius smiled cruelly, he liked the fear in Sirius' silvery grey eyes. "He is drawing ever closer to his goal and no one is putting up a fight. Your hero, that pathetic mudblood loving fool Dumbledore, is hiding within the walls of Hogwarts but not even they will be able hold back the tides of change for long. Soon, cousin, soon we will see all our ideals come to light and when the Dark Lord sits upon his throne we will become more powerful than any have ever been before."

Sirius' tongue darted out to wet his lips nervously, he swallowed and tore his gaze away from Lucius' cold eyes. He stared into the corner of the room, hardly able to believe the words his Cousin uttered. Was it true? Was Dumbledore running scared? Was the world collapsing even as he sat in his dark prison? He shivered at the thought and wrapped his arms around himself, his head dropped so hair fell in front of his face. "I can't…I _won't_ believe you." He whispered finally. "It can't be true. It just…it just _can't_ be!"

"If you will not believe me will you believe it when I bring you Dumbledore's head?" Lucius said with a soft, dangerous chuckle. "Do not make me repeat myself, boy." He reached out and pushed black hair from Sirius' face; he saw the fear there and felt it warm his body. "Or I could bring you Potters head? Or perhaps that filthy Werewolf you hang around with?" Sirius' head jerked up and Lucius watched his pupils dilate in terror, his mouth opened and Lucius laughed. "Oh yes, we know the kinds of filthy animals the old coot has allowed to walk the halls of that ancient school. Remus Lupin's secret is no longer a secret, the children of the Death Eaters will now be spreading the truth around for all to hear and soon he will be chased from the school by angry parents. Do you not yet see how pointless this struggle is? You are fighting a losing battle, Sirius…come to us, don the mantle of your ancient and great family and I am sure the Dark Lord would show leniency towards your loved ones…" He reached out and caressed Sirius' cold cheek, the boy watched him as if entranced by his soft, hypnotic voice.

Sirius' breathing quickened, his chest rising and falling rapidly as panic seared his heart. "You can't! You can't hurt them…they're my friends!"

Lucius' smile widened, his hand slipping down Sirius' neck as he ran his thumb across his exposed collar bone. "If you wish to protect them, you know what to do."

Sirius bit down on his bottom lip before once again that determined rebellious glitter entered his eyes. "I won't. I will never, ever join you, Lucius! You're all demented! You think that you're so good all because of some accident of birth! I'm proud to be a Bloodtraitor, I'm proud of the fact that I can think for myself. You can do what you wish to me, I'll never bend to your will-" Lucius' hand tightened on his neck, his thumb pressed into the indentation in his throat and cut off his air supply. His head was pushed backwards until his eyes landed upon the vaulted ceiling, his hand flew up and grabbed the man's wrist as he attempted to prize those fingers from his flesh.

"You worthless little piece of filth! You dare to insult me in my own house?! I will make sure you pay for every foul word that leaves these perfect lips…" Lucius ran the index finger of his free hand over Sirius' bottom lip, they parted in surprise but he could not draw breath. "You look like an angle, talk like a gutter rat and act like a prince. You were born to take up the burden of your family name, just as I was. Do you not understand the futileness of your resistance? Pull all you wish but the bonds that bind you will only draw tighter, I have you in my power and I will not release you. You will become everything you are destined to be; a prince among peasants…a beautiful, powerful prince…" Lucius' eyes darkened, the candle flickered and sent shadows dancing over Sirius' pale face as he struggled uselessly to free himself. Lucius drew their faces closer until Sirius felt hot breath on his lips. Sirius' body convulsed, his lungs burning as they fought desperately for air, his eyes dimmed as his head was forced further backwards and Lucius gazed down at him in fascination. A sadistic gleam entered those cool grey eyes and made them burn silver fire, Sirius jerked as dark flowers bloomed across his vision as he suffocated. Malfoy's blood seared his veins, Sirius looked so helpless and so young in his hands he felt his body awake with a passion he had never felt before. It burned him with flames hotter than hell as he hooked a free finger into the neck of Sirius' robes, slowly he pulled them from his shoulder and revealed that delectable pale flesh. He wanted to mark it, he wanted to hear Sirius scream his name, to hear those lips beg him for mercy. He wanted to see those eyes darkened by lust and he wanted to shatter this small form beneath the weight of his lust, his hails dug deep into Sirius' neck as the boy's struggles weakened rapidly. He pushed him to the floor and watched Sirius' face as his fingers slipped from his wrist and his hand fell limply to the floor, his lips turned a soft blue-ish colour and his eyes glazed. The fight left him with his strength and Lucius felt his erection straining against his clothes, he was harder than he had been in years. Not even the beautiful Narcissa had ever got his blood flowing in such a way, it was intoxicating and he couldn't tear his eyes from Sirius' face as he finally stopped struggling and fainted. Finally he relaxed his grip, he had no wish to actually kill the boy. Sirius' body jerked beneath him, forcing a strangled moan from his lips as Sirius took a gasping breath of sweet, precious air and began retching and coughing violently. He rolled onto his side, his small frame wracked by shudders and one hand gripping his bruised throat. Malfoy shifted in an attempt to ease the ache in his groin, his body still ignited by fire, he wanted to touch the boy, he wanted to hear his screams of desperate pleasure, he wanted to mar that perfect skin…but he would wait. Sirius' will was weakening; he could see it in those hauntingly silver eyes.

Lucius left him in silence, he left the candle burning knowing that when the stick had burned away it would leave Sirius in a darkness so complete he would not be able to see his own hand before his face. Sirius lay still, his body trembling as terror rolled through him like a wave of darkness. He let out a choked sob as he buried his face in his arms, he wanted to get away and escape but he was trapped. Trapped in darkness. Trapped in a castle of stone where the prince who presided over it could turn and kill him in a second. He shuddered and curled into a tight ball in an attempt to escape the cold, he closed his eyes and thought of his friends. He hoped they were ok, he hoped that they had not forgotten him…

-XXX-

"He's the one…"

"Is it true?"

"He doesn't look dangerous…"

"What's wrong with the Headmaster? Has he finally cracked?"

"I can't believe it, he's always been so nice!"

Remus walked the corridors with his head bowed, his face hidden behind a curtain of brown hair as he hid from the whispers that followed him. It had been five days since his worst fear had been confirmed…

_The hall way was packed as James and Remus were making their way to Potions, James frowned and tried to stand on tippy toe to look over the heads of the crowd. "What's happening?" Peter asked curiously._

"_No idea…it looks like a bunch of people are just standing around blocking the corridor." James paused before huffing irritably. "Lily's going to be outside the class room and I want to see her before class starts…Oi! Out the way! Some people have classes to get to!" James snapped, his voice bouncing from the walls of the entrance to the dungeons, people turned at the sound of his voice and suddenly Remus felt all eyes finding him. He shifted uncomfortably, why was he suddenly so interesting? The crowds parted, people began whispering and pointing, eyes followed him as he walked at James' side towards the potions class room. Heat entered his cheeks as James gave him a quizzical look, one eyebrow disappearing into his hair. "What's happened? You seem rather popular at the moment."_

_Remus merely shrugged, he didn't like the looks in people's eyes or the tone of the whispers and more than once he could have sworn the word 'werewolf' was mentioned, although he continued to put that down to his imagination. They reached the doors and found Lily and a group of her friends standing outside, he smiled in greeting but it fell rapidly from his lips as he noted the look on the girls faces. A cold dread filled him, his heart felt as if someone had grabbed it tightly in a fist and it stopped beating. "No…" He whispered and James glanced at him, a frown creasing his brow as he looked back at Lily._

"_Remus…i-is it…is it true what everyone's saying?" Lily asked quietly, her green eyes scanning his pale face with something akin to pity._

"_Is what true, Evans?" James asked, his voice remained casual but there was a wariness in his stance that indicated he would be ready to jump to his friends aid if needed. _

_Lily's eyes flicked to James and then returned to Remus'. "Is it true that you're a werewolf?"_

_Silence. A silence so complete it was as if a blanket had been draped over Remus' ears, his face drained of what little colour it had and he took a few stumbling paces backwards. He began shaking his head rapidly, no sound escaping his lips as he tried to form words…any words…a denial…an excuse…but all he could think was; They know. They all know. I'm ruined…_

"_Oh Remus…I'm so sorry. I never knew…" Lily whispered as students began muttering, their words like a wave of hatred as it washed over the werewolf. Eyes which were normally kind and friendly turned as cold as ice, people he had once counted as friends backed away from him as if he had some kind of contagious disease. He shuddered and fell into the wall where he pushed hands into his hair._

_James moved to stand beside his friend, his body language turning defensive. If anyone moved he would defend Remus at any cost, even if it meant expulsion from school. His hazel eyes narrowed behind his glasses as he eyed the crowd warily. Remus slipped down the wall until he crouched there, his hands gripping his hair tightly as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Who started this?" James asked sternly. _

"_We heard it from Black, Rosier and Snape." One of Lily's friends said, she seemed too afraid to even look at Remus but she held James' gaze. "They told us that he's always ill at the full moon, they even showed us some copies of the Werewolf registry."_

"_So you're going to take the words of a few Slytherins who hate us as gospel?" James shook his head in disappointment. "That's ridiculous." _

"_But they had proof." Lily said softly, she appeared to be the only one who was unafraid. "And it makes sense, it explains a lot of the strange things about his behaviour." _

"_Now everyone knows what kind of filthy beasts the headmaster has allowed into our school." _

_James looked and saw Snape standing with several other Slytherin's, he gazed at them through furious eyes. "You bastards!" He growled, lifting his wand. "Why can't you learn to keep your large noses out of other people's business?!"_

"_Oh, surprise, surprise…the bloodtraitor's sticking up for his boyfriend." Snape replied with a sneer. "We know, Potter, your secret is out and as soon as the parents get wind of this the Werewolf will be kicked out of school and sent home in disgrace. He shouldn't even be allowed on the streets, vermin."_

_James opened his mouth to speak but felt a firm hand on his wrist, Remus pushed his arm down by his side forcefully. "Don't bother." He said quietly, refusing to lift his head and meet everyone's eyes. "It's all true…it's pointless denying it. They're right, as soon as people's parents discover this I'll have to leave…" He took a shuddery breath and abruptly turned on his heel. "I'm skipping class." He walked off, shrugging out of James' grip when he grabbed the sleeve of his robes. "Please let me go, James." He said in a quiet voice, it was devoid of emotion and James released him._

Remus wasn't sure what was worse, the stares, the hatred, the whispers or the howlers…they all hurt in different ways. The whole school was in uproar about his condition, he had been ostracised and couldn't spend five minutes in the common room without having ink thrown at him, or bits of parchment with not so witty insults like 'Go home wolf!' written on them. He now had holes in his robes from badly aimed spells, people were now physically attacking him if he accidentally got too close and it was as if someone had driven a lance right into his heart. His home, his sanctuary had been breached and now he was being forced to walk in the shadows. He supposed that really he should have expected this but James and Sirius' reaction to his condition had heartened him and given him a much needed strength, they had become his lifeline, his hope and his courage and now the rug had been pulled from under him and he was forced to realise that it had all been a dream. He reached the headmasters office without consciously realising it, slowly he lifted his head and gazed at the statue before speaking the password, it leapt aside and he ascended the spiralling staircase.

Dumbledore was sat behind his desk looking grave, at his side was a man with Remus' brown hair and soft chocolate coloured eyes. "Dad…" Remus' voice broke and he flew into his father's arms, he hadn't planned on doing something so childish but he welcomed the touch of another human being. He held his father tightly and buried his face in his worn old coat. "Merlin…I-I…I'm glad to see you…It's….it's been so hard…"

"Hush, Remus…I know. I know it must have been…I'm so sorry, my son."

"John, if you would please sit, we have a lot to discuss." Dumbledore said quietly, he had allowed the pair time to greet each other before breaking the heart warming scene up. When everyone was seated Albus gazed at Remus through his spectacles gravely. "As I am sure you are aware the news of your condition has spread to the family's of the students, I have been rather busy answering letters from angry and concerned parents and have attempted to allay their fears but to no avail…now the Ministry have become aware of the problems and the board of governors have asked that you be expelled without appeal."

Remus' hands clenched into fists on his knees, he swallowed a lump that had swollen in his throat several times before being able to speak. "I-I understand…" he whispered, his face as white as snow and eyes as dark as chocolate, he radiated sadness and heartache but he knew it was futile to resist. "I'll pack my things…" He took a sharp breath, hissing air through his teeth and lowered his head as he fought emotions so vast and complicated he could hardly decipher them all. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble, sir, I-I wish I could pay you back for the few years of happiness you gave me…"

Dumbledore gazed at the boy, his eyes full of pity. "I can only apologise, I feel that perhaps I am partly to blame for this. Perhaps I should have done more to prevent such an end."

"No…No you did all you could, Albus and we thank you for it. For giving our Remus a chance at a normal life is…well, it's more than words can express. We're forever in your debt."

Remus nodded slowly before gasping. "Sir, what about Sirius? Have you found anything?"

Dumbledore closed his eyes, he looked ancient and tired, his face more haggard than it had ever been before. "I am sorry, Remus, my efforts to find Sirius Black have been thwarted by the Ministry. They refuse to waste precious Auror's to search for him, they say he is probably safe seeing as he is a pureblood from a prominent family…perhaps they are correct, I hope so."

Remus' face became a mask of misery and he lowered his head again. "Is there really nothing you can do?" He asked in a tiny voice.

"At the moment I am bound here at school, I must protect the students while they are under my care. Already I have begun to obtain people who doubt me, I do not wish to rock the unstable boat anymore than I have to…Unfortunately one child cannot compare to the lives of hundreds. I regret it…I regret it more than I can say."

Later Remus found James sitting on Sirius' bed, Peter sat by the window and the pair looked so lost and alone Remus' heart broke. He leaned heavily against the wall and lowered his head, his hands covered his face and his shoulders shook as he fought off his tears. James stood and moved to him, his arms surrounded his best friend tightly and they stood like that in silence for a while. "I-I have to…I have to leave…" Remus whispered, breaking the silence. James merely nodded stiffly, Remus could see the tenseness in his jaw that gave away his own battle with tears. "…Dumbledore said that…he said that they won't l-let him look for Sirius…"

James twitched but showed no other sign he had heard, he simply gazed at Remus with large, dark eyes. Finally he took a shuddery breath. "I'll miss you." He whispered and Remus broke.

-XXX-

Sirius lay on his back and gazed blindly up into the darkness. He wasn't thinking, he ensured that his mind remained carefully blank. It was a difficult thing to do but he had become very successful at it since the last time his mother had broken his wrist. His chest rose and fell steadily, he didn't think because his mind would drift into the well of memories he kept securely hidden from himself. He didn't like to remember the bright flashes of light as his mother cursed him, he hated remembering the sneer of disdain she gave him, he hated to remember the way she would smile at his little brother. Once again he had no idea how much time had passed but he didn't think about that either, it would make him think about his friends, it would make him remember a time when all hadn't been total darkness.

It was a long time before his brain fully acknowledged the sound of footsteps upon the stone steps, and even then he wasn't entirely sure if he had imagined it. He was so desperate for some form of company, some way of ensuring that he wasn't totally alone in the world that he would welcome even Malfoy's cold voice. But it wasn't Malfoy who shook him, when he turned his head he saw an Elf crouching by his side with a plate of food and a goblet full of dark liquid. "Master says that the prisoner will eat and drink the wine." She said in a high squeaky voice, her large eyes avoiding all contact with Sirius' own.

"Why?" Sirius rasped, his voice breaking as he forced it out of his bruised throat.

"Because that is what Master orders…Binky could force Mister Black to drink it, sir, but Binky would not want to do that."

Sirius sighed and cleared his throat as he picked up the bread and tore a chunk out of it, he was very hungry. He didn't know when his last meal had been, only that they were sporadic at best. He ate quickly, and before he knew it he had cleared the plate. Then he picked up the wine, it was as red as blood and there was a film of something on the top, it looked like the petrol stains that sometimes appeared beneath Muggle cars, all rainbow colours. He frowned for a moment before shrugging, he assumed it was simply a bad bottle, it would explain why he had been given it to drink. He couldn't see Malfoy giving him something expensive. The liquid hit his tongue, it was rich and dry and delicious. He had never tasted anything so fine, not even at his parents table. He drank it all quickly; as if afraid it would be taken from him. When he was done the elf took up his plate and goblet and moved back towards the stairs, Sirius sat back and leaned against the wall to brood. It was a little while before it hit him. His body flushed with heat, his breathing became slow and his eyelids felt oddly heavy as he slid down the wall. He blinked sluggishly as he saw several dark robed figures step through the gate of his prison and move towards him like big, black shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hullo, back again with Chapter three. :) Hope your still enjoying, there is going to be a slow build up to the smut but I assure you it will come. Lol. Please be so kind as to leave a little feedback, I do enjoy hearing what you have to say on my stories. Enjoy this chapter…

Chapter Three: Bonds of Friendship

"Remus is gone, Sirius is gone…and no one's upset by it." James muttered, he sat in the library in a dark corner with Peter at his side. They had books open on the desk before them but neither of them were working, James watched the students talk and laugh and act as if the world wasn't ending. "It's like their lives mean nothing to them." Peter said nothing, he watched James chew on his quill absently. Slowly James returned his eyes to his friend, he sighed heavily and threw his quill down onto the parchment. "Peter…if I said I was going to leave school, would you come with me?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Peter's eyes widened. "You can't be serious?!"

"I'm deadly serious." James replied simply, he gazed around the library and watched the students browsing books, talking about exams, boyfriends, girlfriends and all other inane things. James found that it all seemed so pointless, everything was stupid. All his teenage angst seemed so laughable with the recent events that he felt a certain amount of self loathing, he had been so silly to worry about whether Evans liked him, or that he had a spot appear on his forehead. He had been stupid to be more concerned about Quidditch than the fact that Voldemort was rampaging the country murdering innocents and kidnapping people, all his problems seemed petty and mean in comparison to those who had lost loved ones to a mad mans power lust. "Doesn't it all seem ridiculous to you?" James asked.

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Sirius has been kidnapped by madmen, Remus has been driven out of school…all because some psycho wants to rule over Muggles and muggle born's…it's all so, so stupid!" Suddenly James stood up, tipping his school bag to the floor so a golden snitch rolled out across the floor. It flew into the air and hovered around him as he clenched his hands into fists. "I'm going to free him, Peter. I'm going to get Sirius back."

-XXX-

Sirius' eyes flickered open slowly, a groan escaped his lips as the world came into focus. The cellar was dark except for a couple of candles burning in sconces on the walls, his arms ached dully and each time he moved they clinked. Someone had bound his arms so they were tied to the ceiling. His shoulder screamed in agony as he tried to move and he grunted, his head fell forward helplessly and sweat dripped down his forehead. It was bloody hot and he could hear a fire crackling somewhere close by.

"Ah, I see you are awake little Puppy." Sirius could only groan in response. He stared at the ground before him, he could see the blurry outline of Malfoy's shadow upon the stone. "I hope you had a nice rest because I suspect it will be the first one you get in a long time…" Sirius could hear the smirk in his voice and he hissed air through his teeth, he tipped his head back and gazed up at his chained wrists. He tried to yank on them but they held firm. "You will not be escaping me, Black. I will hear you scream and beg whether you like it or not…but you could make it pleasurable for yourself if you simply repented."

Sirius bared his teeth at the shadow, his muscles tensing. "Never!" He said clearly, his voice cracked as it echoed off the walls.

"As you wish, it simply makes it more entertaining for me." Malfoy turned to the fire at his back, he took hold of a metal poker and took it from the fire, it glowed white hot and he grinned.

Sirius felt the heat against his skin, his eyes widened before the brand even touched his skin. When the metal was pressed against him, he tried to hold back his scream but it was impossible. His back arched dramatically, the chains pulling taut as he strained and gave voice to an earth shattering screech. Agony lanced through his lower back, searing hot and icy cold all at the same time, his nerves burned, his body broke out into a heavy sweat as he trembled and whimpered. He could feel his skin blistering, his flesh melting as Malfoy pressed the poker into the skin above his jeans. When it was drawn away Sirius gasped and slumped forward, the bit Malfoy had wounded throbbed and burned as if there was a great big worm of fire delving into his muscles.

"Ah, your screams are like music to my ears, Black." Malfoy whispered, coming up behind the chained teenager and whispering in his ear. "Are you ready to repent?"

Sirius shuddered but his hands clenched into fists above his head and he gritted his teeth. "Never." He breathed, hissing the word through his teeth.

"Such a shame, ah well, at least I get to hear you scream again."

Again and again Lucius marred that perfect skin, he watched in fascination as Sirius' body arched, the loved the way his muscles tensed and relaxed. He fell in love with his screams, he liked the way his body trembled and his voice grew weak with fatigue and agony. Oh yes, he was beautiful, there was no denying it and Lucius could hardly wait to rip those tight trousers from his body and force him to submit to him. He could only imagine those lips forming his name in pleasure, he wanted it. He wanted it more than he could say. He paused to admire his handy work, he gazed at the random pattern of burn marks in the boys back, it was as if someone had been trying to do a dot to dot on him. Blood seeped sluggishly from the wounds, blisters covered the once smooth skin and he could tell by the way Sirius was slumped that he had long ago passed out. Smoothly Lucius dropped the poker and wiped sweat from his brow, he walked over to a bucket of water and lifted it.

Sirius woke with a jolt, a gasp and a scream as his jerk sent agony racing over his skin. He shuddered and let his head fall forward, he wanted to fall unconscious again but it didn't look as if Lucius was going to allow that small mercy. The blond stood before him, gently he put his hand beneath Sirius' chin and lifted his head up so their eyes met. Lucius smiled, Sirius was as white as a sheet with water dripping from his sopping hair and clinging to his eyelashes like tears. He trembled like a helpless lamb and that made Lucius' smile widen, he had Sirius now and nothing short of the world ending would make him give him up. "You belong to me, Black, do you understand?"

Sirius tried to pull free of that hand but failed. "Go fuck yourself…" He rasped, his voice roughened from his screams.

Lucius sneered and lifted his free hand, with a sound like a lightening clap he brought the back of his hand across Sirius' cheek. Sirius winced and flinched away automatically, his hair covering his forehead and sticking to his cheeks where a bright red mark burned. "Do not ever speak to me like that again!"

Sirius hissed and spat at Lucius' feet. "Bastard!" He said, knowing he was just getting himself into deeper trouble but he couldn't help it. Something inside him seemed to have taken over his mouth and was determined to feel more pain, he knew he would regret it later.

Lucius withdrew a pocket knife from his sleeve, he lifted it so the blade caught the light from the fire and he watched Sirius' face intently. Sirius eyed the weapon warily, dreading what was to come but helpless to stop it. When Lucius brought the knife to his cheek he flinched violently, his face was grabbed in a firm hand and the cold blade pressed into the flesh of his cheek. There was a flash of white pain and then hot blood began to pour down his face from a wound in his cheek. "This knife is made from pure silver, what do you think your little Werewolf pup would think of it? Would it burn him? I wonder how long it would take to break him?" He smirked when Sirius' face scrunched up. "Crimson suites you, Black. It accentuates this perfect skin…" Slowly he ran a finger through the blood smearing it across his cheek, he lifted his finger to his own lips and lapped at the fluid. "Mmm, I can taste your fear…does pain scare you that much?" He chuckled and crouched before his prisoner, heat throbbed through his groin and his erection pressed against the fabric of his pants as he gazed into Sirius' hate filled eyes. "Of course, your parents used to hit you, didn't they? Bella told me. Was dear Mummy cruel to you, Siri? Did she shout mean things? Did Daddy leave bruises over your delicate young body?" Malfoy laughed softly, trailing fingers over Sirius' heaving chest. "I can understand hatred, Sirius. What would you do if you were given the chance to kill them all? What would you do to watch the light in Walburga's eyes die?"

Sirius gazed at him, his mouth pressed into a firm line and a frown on his brows. Yet Malfoy spotted the light in his pretty eyes, a fire of hatred so strong it could destroy a person if released. Yes, that was what he wanted. The hate and fury could be used to break him as much as threats to his beloved friends. "Fuck off you arrogant prick." Sirius hissed, his face twisting in fury, his eyes sparkled dangerously and he released an involuntary wave of potent magic. Malfoy stumbled backwards, catching himself on his hands as his eyes widened briefly. Sirius hung in his fetters breathing hard with his head lowered, tangled hair fell over his face as he shuddered.

When Malfoy had recovered from the surprise he dusted himself down and stood straight. "You are going to be a challenge, aren't you Puppy? But I suppose I would not be so infatuated with you if it were otherwise…the strong have always held a certain fascination with me. I appreciate strength, boy…" He moved behind Sirius and flicked his wand, Sirius' clothing disappeared so his body was completely exposed. The boy squirmed uncomfortably, the stone floor dug into his knees and every movement sent agony racing through his battered nerves. "I want to hear you scream again, Sirius…can you do that for me? Once more, for luck…" Lucius grinned and aimed his wand directly between his captives shoulder blades. When the red light struck Sirius' whole body jerked forward, his voice broke as a scream shattered the air like a siren. His nerves burned, his muscles tensed as he writhed helplessly in his chains. The agony blinded him, it twisted his stomach until he feared he would be sick, he was unable to take another breath and his chest burned. White hot fire lanced into every inch of his body and he continued to scream as his voice broke like he had eaten glass. Finally, after a timeless moment, Lucius released Sirius from his spell. He watched the boy fall forward, but he was prevented from total collapse by the chains on his wrists. Sirius' chest heaved desperately and when Lucius walked around him to look into his face he saw glazed eyes, his face white as a sheet and sweat trickled down his throat. Lucius leaned in and ran his tongue up the side of his neck, tasting his skin. He shuddered violently and moaned as he drew away, Sirius made no movement and his face remained blank. "I will leave you now to your darkness, we will continue tomorrow…" Lucius stood with difficulty; he had an erection and intended to take his wife to bed to relieve it. He smirked as he extinguished the fire, plunging the room into near total darkness. He turned away from Sirius and left him hanging there, perhaps some more time alone with his agony and thoughts would help ease his task.

-XXX-

"I am afraid that the Fourth Year Gryffindor Dorm is empty, Headmaster." McGonagall said quietly, she watched Dumbledore intently as he sighed.

"James and Peter are both gone too? How on earth did they leave the castle undetected?"

"There are many hidden passageways throughout that we have yet to discover, perhaps they found something that led them out of the castle?"

"This is grave news indeed, Voldemort has control of the Ministry, even if they have not accepted it yet, he will soon come into the light and when he does people will panic. I dread to think what two fourteen year olds will do…"

"Where do you think they have gone, Albus?"

Dumbledore turned and gazed up at his deputy headmistress. "There is only one thing they would leave school to do, they have gone to find Sirius Black."

McGonagall paled visibly. "We must get them back! This cannot go on, Albus, we have to find them."

"I am afraid that if I leave the castle Voldemort will take his chance and attempt to infiltrate, I cannot put the lives of these children at such risk. However, I will send a select few to search for them, they cannot have gotten too far."

"I hope they haven't done anything stupid." McGonagall said with a soft, sad sigh. In the four years she had known the boys she had come to like them, they were intelligent and bright but their mischievous streak had her tearing her hair out more often than not, however, even that was endearing.

"I will do everything I can with what little room I have, but I fear nothing short of force will bring them back to us…not until Sirius is found and safe."

-XXX-

Remus woke to the sound of someone knocking on his door, he groaned and rubbed his eyes. Slowly he sat up and yawned widely. He slipped out of bed and wrapped himself in a dressing gown before sliding his feet into slippers, his mind was so full of sleep that he didn't even bother questioning who would be calling at such a ridiculous hour. He opened his bedroom door and made his way downstairs, past his parents empty bedroom, they were away busy with work. The stairs creaked beneath his feet as he walked to the front door, he opened it with another huge yawn. "Remus! You're in! Excellent." James Potter barged into the house, he flung a backpack onto the ground and stretched his arms above his head. "Ah, finally…It took us long enough to get here. Christ, I hate the Night Bus!" He grinned and Remus blinked slowly at him, it was dawning on him that James Potter was in his house at three am.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Remus said suddenly as the realisation struck him, his eyes widened. "Shouldn't you be at school?"

James shrugged as Peter stepped inside just before Remus closed the door on him. "We were, yeah…but then I realised how utterly pointless it all is when there's a mad bloke running around who's got Sirius." He grinned. "Well, Moony, fancy an adventure?"

Remus stared in disbelief at his friends. "You're bloody _insane_." He said under his breath. James laughed and ruffled up the back of his hair in a familiar gesture, Remus couldn't help the sigh escaping his lips. He slumped into the wall and rubbed his eyes. "I know I won't really have a choice in the matter so I'm not even going to bother arguing with you but know this, James Potter; If I die, on this mad 'adventure' as you call it, I'm coming back and haunting the shit out of you."

"That's our favourite Werewolf." James clapped Remus on the shoulder and earned a rather vicious glare from his best friend, it seemed to simply bounce off of him as if he was made of rubber. Finally Remus gave it up as a bad job and rolled his eyes.

"You're going to be the death of me, Potter, you and your crazy ideas…Oh for crying out loud, have some tea and sit down. We need to plan this properly or we'll all die."

James chuckled and skipped down the hall, he was acting as if he was simply going for a long walk, not on some extremely dangerous mission to wrest their friend from the jaws of Death Eaters. Remus shrugged and turned to smile at Peter who returned it reluctantly.

-XXX-

"_You stupid, worthless filth! Clean this mess up immediately!"_

"_Get out! GET OUT RIGHT NOW! How dare you look at me like that! You are nothing but a pathetic squib, It is not my fault you cannot even do a simple spell!"_

"_Boy! Get down here, this instant!"_

"_Why are you always making mother cry, Sirius? She only wants what's best for you…what's best for the family. Can't you understand that?"_

"_Please stop this, Sirius! If you keep pushing her she'll get even more angry and I'm so sick of you two arguing."_

"_I'm not cleaning you up…not this time, Sirius. It's your own fault! You didn't need to say that to her, what did you expect father to do, just sit there and take it? Merlin, I wonder how we can even be related sometimes…"_

Slowly Sirius opened his eyes, the world swam and he swayed as if he was on the sea. He blinked to try and clear his vision but it didn't help. He tried to swallow but his tongue was heavy in his mouth and his throat so dry it was painful, instead he let his head fall forward again and attempted to will himself back into his dark dreams. Even nightmares were beginning to be preferable to the hell he woke up to every day, he was trapped in darkness and it seemed as if Malfoy had grown bored of his new toy. Sirius hadn't been allowed so much as a sip of water since the last time Lucius had tortured him, his body throbbed, his mind was in tatters and he could only kneel in the same position as his shoulders felt as if they were slowly being wrenched from their sockets. Somehow he knew he was going to die there, he would die alone and naked and vulnerable. He would perish in the pitch darkness that had become the only thing he knew, he would die and no one, not a single person in the whole world would shed a single tear for him. He shuddered and his chains clinked with the involuntary movement, a single tear slid down his cheek, burning as it crept over the wound there. He tried to recall the memories of his friends, of their laughter and pranks but all he could come up with was darkness. It seemed as if it had seeped into his very soul and was now tearing him apart from the inside out, he was trapped. Trapped and alone surrounded by the voices of his parents as they screamed at him, surrounded by the memory of pain and brutal humiliation…softly he whispered a plea into the shadows…his voice broken and cracked;

"Help me…"

END NOTE: I will remind everyone here that Sirius is fourteen years old, he is still very much a child so if you're wondering why he's being 'weak' (Which in my opinion he's not…) then that is why. A child would NOT be able to cope with torture, this is fantasy, yes, but I refuse to set up my version of other people's characters as impossibly unrealistic. Not even in Canon does anyone avoid all suffering after torture, Harry Potter himself becomes a little fucked up after it. So, this is my thinking behind writing this, if it bothers you and you want an unrealistic approach this is not the story for you. :) Thank you to those who do read and enjoy it, I put the warning/explanation to pre-empt trolls who tend to stalk my fics. Lol.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Ah and so we come to the real sexually explicit content, I will warn readers of a sensitive nature that this IS torture. If you do not like it, do not read. Everyone else; thank you, any comments or opinions are very welcome, enjoy.

Chapter Four: Too Young…

Sirius was woken by rough, cold hands. He was dragged up from his nest of dirty blankets and forced to his knees, fingers bruised the skin of his arms as he hung limply and stared at the dark figures surrounding him. A cup was thrust to his lips and he tried to squirm away from it, whatever liquid was inside smelt oddly of Liquorish and something richer, something that made his stomach twist. "Nnno…" He muttered, shaking his head so lank hair fell around his pale face. "No…please don't make me…don't make me Dri-gugh-" His head was forced backwards and the thick purple liquid poured down his throat, some of it spilt down over his lips but he had no choice but to swallow the rest…it was that or drown. When he was released he dropped forward onto hands and knees coughing and retching violently, he had a panicked moment where he was convinced he would throw up but it passed and he fell to the floor as weakness engulfed his body. He had no idea how long he had been kept in the dark now but he hadn't seen Lucius since the last time…his own screams still haunted his nightmares. The fire wasn't lit today so he wandered what other horrific torture Lucius had in store for him and who these others were. He was weak from hunger and thirst, although he was given a little water he wasn't allowed too much and the House Elf who attended him always left the water bucket far out of his reach, he was now chained to the wall with heavy, enchanted manacles that weighed down his wrists and legs. He was so sensitive to light that it burned his eyes and took far too long to adjust, his whole body was wracked by violent spasms of shaking and ghostly pain that sent electricity through every nerve in his small body. He assumed that this was due to the extended bouts of intense Cruciatus that he was put under, they had all but stopped for a long time yet the shivers and shakes still came as if his very nerves were frightened by the agony.

"Look at him…pathetic, weak little boy…"

Sirius couldn't turn his head to see who had spoken but vaguely he thought he recognised the voice. He lay in a shivering heap of rags, his flesh crawling as he felt eyes on him.

"He is not as pathetic as you seem to think, Lestrange." Malfoy's cold voice echoed oddly in the room and Sirius managed, with great difficulty, to lift his head and stare at the familiar shadow. "He has endured worse torture than you or even your lovely wife probably could…I would give him credit."

Lestrange made a noise of disgust. "All Blood Traitor scum is weak, they betray their ancient heritage…that is a weakness in my book."

"But your book is very short, Rudolphus." Malfoy's smile was obvious in his voice and Sirius pushed himself up onto hands and knees before collapsing again, someone laughed caustically before he found his face slammed into the floor. Lestrange smashed his boot into the back of Sirius' head and ground his heel into the skull, Sirius moaned helplessly against the throbbing pain.

"See? Nothing but a pathetic squib…he's useless to us. Let's just kill him and be done, we'd be doing his family a favour."

"No. I will not have him killed. I know he is stronger than this, I know that deep down he has the potential to become extremely valuable to the Dark Lord…"

"Ugh…you fancy him, don't you? That's disgusting. How can you even look at another when you have a beauty like Narcissa on your arm?"

"You misunderstand me, Lestrange. I merely wish to ensure we do not waste good, pure blood. The Dark Lord understands this, why can't you?"

Sirius lay still as he was released, he did not have the energy to move any more than he had so he stared absently at the heavy boots that passed across his vision. "Still…I'm keeping an eye on you, Malfoy. If he escapes or you get weak I'll make sure the tip of my wand is the last thing you see…" The sound of boots against stone indicated Lestrange's departure and Sirius closed his eyes in relief.

"Ah, poor, poor puppy…look at you, so weak from hunger you can barely move…here, take some water…" Sirius was lifted and rolled onto his back where a wooden cup was pressed to his lips, one strong arm held him upright as he drank the water desperately. He moaned softly as the cool, refreshing liquid slid across his parched tongue and down his throat, he spilt much of it and drank too quickly as he began choking. When it had passed Lucius lay him back down and crouched over him, his cold grey eyes gazing into silver with little to no pity. "You are truly beautiful, even in this state. Have you re-considered my proposal yet? Will you come and stand at your family's side?" Sirius shook his head, even that simple gesture sent his head spinning. He retched but nothing came up. "Hmm…well, we have all the time in the world. Perhaps the potion I gave you will change your mind, I think I shall enjoy watching this." Sirius watched Lucius' dark outline sit back against the wall, he was certain the blond was grinning.

It could have been an hour, it could have been several days, either way Sirius didn't know. The darkness was eternal, the cellar full of a myriad of subtle sounds, including the soft, regular breathing of his captor and tormentor. Sirius lay on his back and stared at the ceiling, he wasn't entirely sure what was supposed to happen to him, he had never encountered such a potion as the one he had been force fed. Finally though, when Lucius' breathing began to become deeper, as if he were falling asleep, something happened. Sirius' body began to feel pleasantly warm, his finger nails gouged lines into the stone beneath him, he took in a sharp little breath of air as that warmth began spreading through his body, it reached his finger tips and made them tingle, his blood began pounding in his veins and he shifted his body causing bolts of exquisite lightening to shoot through his nerve endings. He moaned heavily as his eyes glazed and slid out of focus, his lips parted as he began panting and shuddering.

"Oh…so it begins." Lucius' silken voice made Sirius turn to look at him, in the dim light of the room Lucius could see how his pupils devoured those silver irises. He felt heat flush his own body as the boy ran a tongue over his bottom lip, his hips shifting as if he were uncomfortable. Lucius grinned and moved over to the boy, he leaned over him and slid a hand slowly down his bruised chest.

"Lucius…" Sirius hissed, biting down on his bottom lip. His eyes were blank, the pupils making them look like two dark pools of emptiness. The potion flowed through him, obliterating everything except his teenage libido, Sirius was little more than a very horny doll. And he belonged to Lucius.

"Look at you…" Lucius murmured as he slid his hand down that lithe body to touch the bulge beneath the fabric. Sirius moaned and shuddered, his eyes fluttering closed. "So beautiful…you could be so, so much more than you are, Sirius…if you would only lay aside this stupid pride. Bow to the Dark Lord and you can finally know peace…" Lucius began slowly rubbing the boys erection through the grubby fabric of his robes, he watched his face intently and held back his own desire. Those eyes, those perfect eyes and the way he bot down on his bottom lip and arched his back off of the floor. It all threatened to make Lucius throw himself on top of the boy and take him right there and then, Sirius' hand suddenly grabbed Lucius' wrist, he pressed himself into his palm and moaned loudly. The potion wiped away all inhibitions, it filled the victim with uncontrollable desire and fevered lust. In this state Sirius would be putty in his hands. "Oh yes…oh Sirius…" Lucius whispered as the teen's breathing began to speed up, Sirius continued the rhythmic thrusting of his hips, bringing himself off using the nearest available thing, which happened to be Lucius' hand.

"Ah…Nn…L-Lu…Lucius…" Sirius gasped, his eyes closing and his free hand curling into a fist. Like a pit of lava heat began to pool in his abdomen, he could feel his pleasure tightening in his stomach and he wanted, no he needed, to release it. His breathy moans and gasps, his hissing whispers became ever more frantic as he chased his release. He felt fingers around his free wrist, his hand was pulled roughly towards something hot and thick. Sirius gazed at it, barely even registering what it was before he clasped it tightly and began moving his hand up and down rapidly. Lucius thrust into Sirius' fingers, his eyes glued to his face as it contorted in pleasure, he moaned heavily as Sirius began to tense. "Oh yes…yes, yes…yes…m-more…N-need…just a bit…oh god, oh…oh f-fu-fuck…!" Lucius watched his prisoner cum; it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Sirius' face went slightly blank, his lips parted and his eyes snapped shut. He arched his back right off of the floor and his hand tightened on Malfoy's erection forcing a strangled grunt from his lips as white seed spilt out across the boy's delicate fingers. Sirius lay still for a moment, shuddering as he stared upwards with blank eyes, his body was flooded with heat and fire, his mind swept away on currents of intense red hot lust. He couldn't control himself, even if he tried it was useless. He felt his erection rubbing against the cotton of his pants, the fabric was wet from his explosive orgasm of two seconds ago, yet he was still so horny. Lucius tightened his grip upon Sirius and made him choke on a moan of desperation, his legs parted automatically as Lucius slid his hand down and gently began massaging his balls. Sirius lay back and closed his eyes, he could only hope that the potion would ware off soon, for now he had no choice but to submit to the ravening feelings coursing through his battered, weakened body.

-XXX-

"What's all this then, Remus?" James asked as he sat down at his friend's side, he pushed a steaming mug of Coffee towards him and sipped at his own. He frowned down at all the paper work the werewolf had before him, along with stacks of open books.

"I am attempting to discover where we will find Sirius, I'm looking for known Death Eater gathering places and even known Death Eater residences. Slowly I am using a mixture of logic and fact to discard options, hopefully we'll narrow it down to only a few options before going there to check these places out."

James raised an eyebrow in respect. "Nice work, Moons. Oh…look…you've erm…colour coded it…how nice…"

Remus snatched the colour coded page from James' fingers with an irritated flush. "Just go, I'll let you know when I'm done…and remember, my Dad doesn't know you're here so keep the noise down!"

James smirked and waved over his shoulder as he slipped out of Remus' bedroom and took the stairs leading down to the cellar. He found Peter fast asleep in the corner and his smile slid from his face, he gazed up to the window in the wall and saw only the night sky. "Sirius." He muttered, speaking as if he was praying, and he was in a way, praying for his best friend's safety and hoping that he was unharmed. However, the longer they spent in one place, the less likely that became.

XXX

Lucius licked his dry lips, Sirius lay on his pile of blankets completely nude. He had his head thrown back and his mouth open as he wrapped a firm hand around his constantly aching cock, already Lucius had watched him cum five times in an hour, the spectacle was mesmerising and he could hardly suppress his own raging desire to take the youth wantonly spread out on the floor as he was. Sirius shifted, bringing his knees up and Lucius moved so he was able to see his puckered hole between parted cheeks, he groaned heavily as he stared at it. Sirius grabbed a handful of ratty sheets in his spare hand, his back arched right off the floor as he lifted his hips up and cried out loud enough to echo around the cellar. Lucius watched intently as Sirius came hard across his own chest and face, the potion was doing it's job perfectly. Soon Lucius would implement the final stage in his plan, he had used pain, darkness, mental torture now it was time for Sirius to know sexual torture. He moved before Sirius could recover and leaned over the boys sweaty, panting body. "Now then my little puppy, now you've had a taste of release I will do something for you…trust me, after a few days of this you will be on your knees begging me to put my cock up your tight arse…virginity or no." Sirius shuddered as the tip of Lucius' wand breached his most intimate place, he had no fight left so he simply pushed against the intrusion, enjoying the flood of sensations as Lucius whispered a spell. He felt as if his hole was being stretched painlessly and he moaned again, fire awaking in his tingling skin. Then another whisper and he felt something cold and hard sliding into him, his body jerked violently and he gasped at this new and far from unpleasant sensation.

"Oh…o-oh god…fuck…" Sirius felt the thing inside him move slowly, almost painfully slowly. He felt Malfoy trail a hot tongue down his chest to his painful erection, it had not wilted at all since the potion had taken effect. The throb of his arousal thrummed through his head as he pushed his hips forward, the object encased in his body continuing it's steady movement. In and out. In and out. "Yes, yes that's goo'…that's amazin'…m-more…ah-ah…Nnng, Lucius…" In and out. In and out. Lucius grinned and ran his tongue slowly up the inside of Sirius' cock, it twitched eagerly as the blond smirked up at his toy. Gently he pressed the tip of his wand against the base of Sirius' erection and felt him jerk violently. "OH FUCK!" Sirius cried and winced, his hand went to his cock and began touching it, he moaned heavily at the contact as he searched for the tight band that surrounded it…he found nothing.

"You cannot take it off, Sirius…I have used magic to prevent you from cumming and the toy inside you cannot be removed either. I will delight in coming down here this evening to find you writhing and helpless against pleasure…and you will not be able to help yourself but beg me to give you release…oh I can imagine the sound of your voice now…delicious…" Malfoy turned away, his laughter lingering in the room long after he was gone. Sirius panted and groaned, his hand stroking his cock desperately, his hips jerking and thrusting as he sought release but found none. Tears leaked from beneath his tightly shut eye lids as he gritted his teeth, he was going to be in for a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

Please Enjoy this chapter, I apologise for the delay. Thank you to my reviewers, every comment is appreciated.

Chapter Five: Lust

Sirius lay in the darkness, his hips jerking helplessly as waves of soft pleasure washed over him. He had given up trying to make himself cum, it was useless anyway. He simply lay perfectly still, occasionally letting a broken moan escape his lips as he eagerly awaited Lucius' return. The toy inside him made him sore, he had no idea how long he had been in this state of constant arousal but he was so desperate for release that all rational thought had long since gone. He didn't hear the creak of footsteps upon the stair, nor the sound of his prison gate opening. It was only when cool hands slid over his violently trembling body that he realised Lucius had returned. He was rolled onto his back and found himself gazing up into pale grey eyes, with effort he reached up, his numb fingers brushing his captor's cheek. "T-Take m-me…" He rasped, voice rough from over-use and lack of water. Lucius leaned over him, his smile triumphant.

"Will you bow to the Dark Lord? Will you give yourself to him and abandon all this talk of equality?"

Sirius shuddered as those long fingers tweaked one of his nipples, he bit down on his chapped lower lip and closed his eyes tightly.

"If you do not I shall leave you down here, unfulfilled."

Sirius' eyes snapped open, a single tear trickled from his eye and ran down his cheek before he took a deep, shuddery breath. "Yes." He muttered, feeling a wave of self-hatred so complete it nearly obliterated the pleasure washing through his system. "A-Anything…Just…p-please…l-let me cum…" His face twisted in disgust, his chest hitched as he choked on a sob. He had never, in all his short life, felt so pathetic. He couldn't stand it any longer, he wiped away his tears, pushed down his weakness and Lucius watched the light in his eyes die as he spread his legs and lifted his hips off of the floor. "Hurry." Sirius whispered, his eyes falling closed as he lifted an arm and covered them. "Fuck me already. It's what you want, isn't it? It's what you've always wanted."

Lucius smirked, triumph and excitement flushing his body. "Oh yes, I've always wanted this, Sirius."

Lucius removed the toy causing Sirius to gasp slightly before he pulled down his trousers, his erection stood at full mast simply from the sight of that supple body laid out ready for him to use. He held Sirius' thighs apart as he lined his cock up against the boys hole, he watched Sirius' face intently as he entered him slowly. Sirius winced but bit down on any noise that would have escaped, he kept one arm covering his eyes so he didn't have to look into Lucius' face, it burned but not nearly as much as it would have if he hadn't already been stretched. Finally, with a soft grunt, Lucius was fully seated inside Sirius' hot body. Slowly Sirius removed his arm from his eyes, he was panting as heat flared in his groin, he lifted himself up on his elbows and licked his lips. "Get on with it." He demanded angrily, his eyes glittered behind his fringe and Lucius began to slide out of him. "Oh yeah…" Sirius muttered, tipping his head back to reveal his throat, he let himself fall backwards and lifted his hips up to meet Lucius' thrusts. "Fuck."

It was better than Lucius' deepest, darkest dreams. Sirius was hot and tight, his body moving in ways he never could have imagined, he thrust slowly, ensuring he recorded every whisper, every groan for future reference. "You're not a virgin." Lucius muttered, his hips moving back and forth regularly as he lifted Sirius' legs up to expose him.

Sirius lifted a hand and pushed it through his tangled hair, he smirked but did not reply. He hadn't been a virgin for several months now, the boy who had been lucky enough to lay hands on him was now probably back at Hogwarts working. Sirius closed his eyes and arched his back, giving voice to a soft cry as heat raced across his skin, he tangled his hands into the sheets beneath him and let Malfoy do most of the work. His toes curled as Malfoy's fingers dug almost painfully into his thighs, his body trembled and he arched his back. "Oh god yes!" He gasped as Lucius' movements hit a spot inside his body and made him see stars. "Faster…" He urged, tugging at the blankets he lay on. "Harder…"

Lucius complied unconsciously, his body working furiously as he chased the threads of pleasure winding their way into his gut. Sirius moved his hips, trying to keep in time with his frantic movements but falling somewhat behind as they began to moan in unison. Sirius' erection ached, he could feel the tell tale tightness in his groin that warned him of an approaching orgasm, he closed his eyes and tipped his head back and let his imagination run free. He didn't want to cum looking into Malfoy's eyes, he already felt dirty and used, he would be better off thinking about the one he'd willingly given himself to. "Sirius…so tight…" Malfoy whispered hoarsely, his movements began to become erratic as he drew closer to the edge. He moaned heavily and his head dropped forward, one of his hands released Sirius' leg and moved to tug roughly at his erection.

"More!" Sirius hissed, his hips thrusting frantically and before he knew what was happening a burst of intense warmth exploded inside him. He gasped and arched his back as he felt hot, sticky semen stain his chest. Lucius grunted as Sirius' body tightened around him, he let himself fall over the precipice of his own orgasm and came.

Lucius collapsed on top of him panting heavily, Sirius lay still, allowing the dregs of bliss wash over him and avoiding the inevitable crash back to his dark reality. Slowly Malfoy moved, he gazed down at Sirius and smirked. "You're mine now, Puppy." He whispered and ran fingers down one of Sirius' cheeks, those silver grey eyes opened and stared up at him.

"I'm not and I never will be." He whispered.

"But you said…"

"I would have said anything to get what I wanted, you idiot."

"You were crying!" Malfoy felt anger replace the happy post orgasmic bliss that had filled him.

Sirius smirked. "You fell for a few crocodile tears? That's pathetic, even for you."

"You useless little shit!" Malfoy hissed, he grabbed a hank of Sirius' hair and yanked his head back. "You played me for a fool!"

"That's because you _are_!" Sirius replied, baring his teeth in a furious snarl. "I will not let you get away with this, you sick bastard!"

Lucius growled furiously, without warning he lifted his fist back and punched Sirius in the face. "Do not ever speak to me like that!" He hissed and stood up, he did up his trousers before drawing his wand. "You will pay."

A red flash and Sirius was screaming at the top of his lungs again.

XXX

James stared down at the paper clutched in Remus' hand. "You sure this is the only option?" He asked nervously.

"Yes. I checked and double checked and it's the only plausible place they could hold him, the Malfoy's are related to Sirius. Lucius married Sirius' first cousin Narcissa. They are always involved in Dark things, but they've never been caught. There's never enough evidence to implicate them. It makes perfect sense that a member of the Malfoy household would want to kidnap Sirius."

James raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Why would they?"

Remus gave him a look that plainly said that he was being stupid. "Don't you remember the way Malfoy was around Sirius at school? Think about it James, it would be a perfect opportunity to force Sirius to enter the Death Eaters and spy on Dumbledore, after all, they need someone at school so they can crack it open from the inside."

James swallowed before nodding. "Yeah, alright then. Let's go get Sirius back."

Remus nodded, a determined gleam in his eyes. Peter looked terrified but followed them anyway.

XXX

His lungs burned. His heart hammered desperately in his chest. His body jerked violently, his muscles going stiff as he fought to regain air. The water surrounding his head was freezing, goose bumps erupted across his flesh, his wrists burned as he struggled frantically to tear them free of the rough rope that bound them. Finally, just as his struggles weakened he was yanked out of the bucket, he coughed up water, it spilled down his chest as he was released and fell to the floor. He lay there, choking and sputtering, taking huge, desperate gulps of wonderful air. "Do you regret speaking to me like that?" Lucius hissed, grabbing a handful of Sirius' hair and yanking him back up to his knees. Sirius hung his head, it swam from being deprived of oxygen for so long, he was still retching occasionally as he stared at the stone floor with glazed eyes. "Useless." Lucius muttered and dropped him again, he hit the floor with a wet thud. "I'm having a party tonight and I suspect many of my guests will wish to see you, I will send my house elf down to clean you up." He left him alone and Sirius sank into an odd half-dream state where he wasn't thinking at all, all that mattered was that he continue to breathe.

The house elf arrived, once again refusing to meet the prisoner's eyes. She magicked a bucket of water, some soap and a flannel into the room before dipping the cloth into the bucket and lathering it with soap. Sirius sat still as she washed him, he let it happen, it was pointless resisting. The water was cold and made him shiver, his teeth began to chatter as the elf finished soaping him up and poured the water over his head, he was bathed like an animal and left alone again to dry like one. He curled in on himself, bringing his knees to his chest and resting his forehead against them. Already he could feel the very beginnings of a fever in his brow, how long would Malfoy allow him to suffer before treating it? He didn't know.

Hours passed and Sirius was left in the cellar, cold and utterly naked. He began shivering violently, his forehead burned each time he touched it but he could do nothing to get warm. Finally someone came down the stairs, he lifted his head slowly and blinked dazedly up at Malfoy's blurry visage. "Stand up. We're going to one of the bedrooms."

Sirius nodded slowly and struggled to his feet, Malfoy wrapped him in a cloak and he was pushed towards the gate. He stumbled into the wall, his legs barely holding him up. Malfoy placed a firm hand on his arm and forced him through the gate of his prison, Sirius went wherever the hand guided him. Everything around him was bright, burning colour that seemed to have no form. Someone stopped their progress, he heard mutters but it was so much meaningless noise as Sirius felt something tickling the back of his throat. He coughed, his hand covering his mouth as once again he stumbled. More mutters, the tone sounding concerned, he heard Malfoy speak but then he was moved on again. They went up some stairs, each one complaining at their passage. Finally a door was opened and Sirius was pushed into the room, he fell onto a soft mattress and lay still continuing to shiver. "Narcissa is getting you some Pepper Up Potion, you will drink it."

Slowly Sirius nodded as the door opened a second time, something warm and strongly scented was pushed against his lips and he drained the potion in one gulp. Heat flooded his limbs, his eye sight cleared and steam erupted from his ears as he coughed and handed back the empty goblet. Finally he blinked and lifted his head to see Malfoy clearly for the first time that evening. "Where am I?" He croaked.

"A bedroom." Malfoy said unhelpfully.

Sirius looked around at his surroundings, he took in the large, four poster bed he was sat on, the huge black marble fireplace and the cold wooden floors. He looked back at Malfoy and covered his nakedness with the cloak, for some reason this caused the blond to smile. "Why am I here?"

"I said earlier I had guests, they will be expecting some entertainment and I am sure some would be happy to see you." His smirk widened nastily. "You will dress and eat then I will lock you in here and you will stay quiet until my guests arrive, do you understand?"

"I'm not a pet, Malfoy!" Sirius snapped, his eyes narrowing. "Nor a circus freak who you can show off!"

"No, you're my little fuck toy." Malfoy chuckled and walked to the door. "Your clothes are on the bed all laid out for you, boy." He said and closed the door.

Sirius sighed heavily, his eyes darkening behind his damp fringe. Slowly he turned and saw what Malfoy had deemed 'clothes'. It was a suspender belt attached to a black, lacy skirt with silver ribbons. With the suspenders were a pair of fishnet stockings with the same silver ribbon detail as the belt. Sirius' mouth twisted as he gazed at the clothes, with them was a thong and a black leather collar. He didn't understand why Malfoy, who was so dead set against anything Muggle, would bother with things like this. He considered refusing, slowly he picked up the knickers and gazed intently at the flimsy material. It was another way for Malfoy to humiliate him, especially considering how he would get people to come in and gawp at him. He licked his lips and his eyes moved around the room, it didn't even have a window, there would be no escape. He had only one option left; wear the underwear and show Lucius that he wasn't embarrassed at all, hopefully it would take away the sting of humiliation. He smiled and laughed humourlessly to himself. "Oh Sirius, what kind of situation have you got yourself into?" he croaked, his voice cracking slightly as he began to dress.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I am back to writing this story as one person inspired me to write another chapter post-haste! :p I do hope those still reading it will continue to enjoy and I apologise most profusely for the delay. Sometimes a story can become somewhat stale and so to avoid that I felt I had to leave this one for a while so that I could come back to it with fresh eyes and new ideas. I hope it has worked. :) Enjoy! (Chapter contains torture using the idea of public humiliation)

Chapter Six: Humiliation

Soft music was playing in the dining hall as Narcissa entered it, she gazed around to ensure that everything was set up perfectly for this evenings dinner. The massive ebony table was already laid with the Malfoy's best silver and her own china given to her by way of dowry by her father. Her elegant silver dress robes slithered softly as she crossed the hard wood floor and began ensuring that the silverware was spotless, of course this was a needless task as the Malfoy's house elves were well trained, but she felt restless. Her eyes came to rest upon the central display in the middle of the table, it was a splay of beautiful white lily's mixed with tiny purple blossoms that smelt of summer. Once she had ensured that everything was perfect she moved towards the door in preparation to meet her guests in the Drawing Room. As she passed the huge marble fire place that stood cold and empty she caught her reflection in the massive mirror above it. She stared at herself and realised that her face showed her distaste for tonight's revelries. It was not the idea of entertaining some of Lucius' friends or even her own family, it was the fact that at this dinner she would also be hosting Sirius himself. She had not asked why her husband wished for such a thing but she still felt the first fluttering of nervousness in the pit of her belly. With a heavy sigh she drew herself up to her full height and replaced her worry with her usual mask of cold indifference, tonight would go off without a hitch, she loved her husband no matter what anyone else said, and she would make sure his plans came to fruition.

XXX

Sirius was lying on the bed in a state of half-sleep when his door was opened by Lucius once again, he yawned widely and sat up to face his captor with blank eyes. Lucius smiled endearingly and tossed a wrapped package upon the bed, his cold eyes swept Sirius' scantily clad form and he licked his lips hungrily at the sight of his newly scarred body encased in little more than feminine lace. "My gifts suit you, dog." He said with soft contempt, he watched in delight as two spots of colour appeared high on Sirius' lovely cheek bones. The boys eyes darkened as his hair fell before them and a small sneer graced his features.

"How kind of you to notice, Malfoy." He growled quietly, his eyes landed upon the package and he raised a single eyebrow in curiosity. "What is this?"

"Another gift but this one comes from your dear Cousin Bella. She had it made especially for you. You are to wear it at dinner tonight, we are having some guests…be ready by six." With one last hungry look at Sirius he swept from the room and closed the door softly behind him. Sirius took hold of the package and ran his fingers over it nervously, Bella had never given him anything nice. He remembered once receiving a birthday card that was filled with undiluted Bubotuber Pus, it had been one of his less than happy birthdays, not that he'd had many. Reluctantly he slowly unwrapped the gift, to his surprise a bolt of heavy cloth slid out into his hands. He took it up and shook it out to reveal some rather beautiful dress robes, however, the low décolletage and small waist showed that they were definitely ones made for women. They were made from the finest black satin and embroidered with entwining silver serpents, it was almost enough to make Sirius retch. Inside the wrapping lay a small greetings card written in his cousins familiar hand, Sirius picked it up and read it slowly.

_Lucius requested some new dress robes for you, cousin dearest. I do hope you wear them tonight, I will be looking forward to seeing you in them. I would warn you not to do anything wilful and ruin dear Cissy's party, we wouldn't want anyone you cared about getting hurt…would we? _

His mouth twisted into a grimace as he turned the card over to reveal a moving photograph. It showed Remus, Peter and James sat in a park somewhere all with frowns of concentration as they stared down at what looked like a map. Sirius' heart went cold, his fingers began to numb at the tips and his mouth opened as he realised that his friends were no longer under the protection of Dumbledore. His guts churned as he imagined the most horrific things happening to them and the photo fell from his limp hand as he bent double with his hands in his hair.

He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as he remembered all his torture, he imagined the same things happening to Peter, to Remus and to James and he felt his gut clench in terror. "No…" He whispered and slowly reached to his side where the thick leather collar rested, slowly, as if in a dream, he lifted it up and stared at the little silver tag. He read his own name and took a little sharp breath before clasping it about his throat with shaking fingers. "I have to protect them." He breathed to himself as he stood up and donned the dress, his breath was slightly faster than it should have been as fear clouded his thinking but he managed to dress himself with little difficulty.

When he was done he took up the photograph and slid it into the sleeve of his robes, he felt the need to be closer to his friends as he prepared himself for whatever horrible punishment his sick family had in store for him next. Then he sat down on the bed, put his hands on his knees and waited as he gazed blankly at the cold stone wall.

XXX

A little while later Lucius heard the deep chime of the manors door bell, he smiled to himself and stood up from his chair. Narcissa looked at him and he saw how her grip tightened upon the stem of her goblet, he smiled to ease her worry before running a long, pale finger down her cheek. "I'm going to fetch our little guest of honour, I'll be back down soon." With a short kiss upon her cheek he turned and left the Drawing Room as the House elf scurried past to open the door.

When the door next opened Sirius stood up and turned around to look directly at Lucius, the blond could clearly see the glow of fear in Sirius' eyes and knew that Bella's information had been correct. As his eyes moved down Sirius' body he saw the dress robes and felt his body react helplessly, the robes were slightly ill-fitting in some areas but that wasn't the point of this exercise. Then his eyes alighted upon the real treasure of Lucius' plan, it lay around Sirius' throat like noose of thick leather with its little silver tag glittering in the light from the single gas lamp. His smile widened. "You look like the little princess that you are, Sirius." He said smoothly as he lifted a hand towards his guest. "Come, dinner is nearly ready and I want you to meet our other guests."

Sirius hesitated for only a second before his mind returned once again to the photo hidden in his sleeve, he had no choice but to follow orders else they would do something horrible to his friends. Slowly he took a step forward and nearly tripped on the hem of his gown, irritated he lifted it up and walked towards Malfoy, his bare feet curling as they hit the cool wooden flooring. He fixed his eyes ahead of him, refusing to look anywhere else as he followed Lucius' back down the sweeping stair case and towards an uncertain doom.

XXX

The dining room gong sounded for dinner and Narcissa smiled as she stood up. "Dinner is served, please follow me." She said in her best hostess voice, the guests followed and her sister moved to her side and slid an arm through hers. They walked together out of the drawing room and down the marble hall way to the dining hall, the door stood open ready to receive them and was flanked by two bowing house elves. As was proper all the humans ignored them as they passed and were seated around the table, Narcissa frowned at the seat at the head of the table where her husband should be sat before taking her own place at his Left hand, the right seat remained empty. As the gathering quieted as they found their seats the doors opened again to reveal Lucius in robes of sable with white embroidery, he smiled around politely at everyone and greeted them. "I apologise for the delay but tonight we have a rather special guest and I wanted to introduce him properly. Many of you here will know him already…" At this his eyes met those of Orion Black's who scowled, he hated surprises and the Malfoy's had always struck him as a bit ostentatious about such things, he stroked his moustache and felt his wife tense at his side. Lucius smiled again and he turned to usher forward a figure standing in the shadows of the doors, reluctantly Sirius Black was pushed forward into the light from the chandelier. He blinked in dazed confusion around at the crowd, his eyes taking note of familiar faces until they landed upon Walburga and Orion. With an abruptness that struck many around the table as funny his face flushed with blood before turning as pale as milk, his mouth twisted into a grimace of mixed fear and hatred.

"You!" Walburga stood so abruptly she almost knocked her chair over, her hands trembled as she took in her sons apparel. "What…why…? Orion…? What's happening?" She whispered, averting her eyes from her son.

"I have no idea." Orion muttered darkly, he stood up slowly and placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Malfoy, I demand answers! Is this some new way to insult us in front of these distinguished people? By dressing the boy up as a woman?"

Sirius took a tiny breath and looked down at his bare feet, he hid behind a curtain of hair but still he could feel the heavy weight of thirty pairs of eyes upon him. His hands clenched into fists at his sides and he squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

"No no, my good man!" Lucius said quickly, seeing the anger written across Orion's face. "I have been merely teaching your son the meaning of humility, we took him out of school to finally train him to be the perfect pureblood…I understand that it must be hard for you to understand, sir, but I tell you my method will work." He smiled ingratiatingly and put both hands upon Sirius' shoulders, the thumbs gently caressed Sirius' neck and made him flinch. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat and forced his eyes open to take a look at his parents. Walburga looked surprised but seemed to be considering the idea very seriously, Orion glared at Lucius before suddenly laughing and sitting himself back down.

"Well, I say good luck to you, Malfoy. You have my blessings, do what you will with the boy. I warn you however that he is beyond help, as useless as that vile headmaster of his."

"Thank you for understanding, Sir." Lucius said and bowed his head a little, Sirius clenched his hands into fists as he was guided forward. "I apologise for the surprise but we feared that if we explained what we were doing you would refuse, as you can see I've made some headway to making him more obedient." Lucius sat down at the head of the table but when Sirius looked around for his seat he saw nothing, people snickered from further down the table and when he tried to meet his mothers eyes she averted them in shame. He felt heat rise in his cheeks as something tugged insistently at the collar around his throat, he looked at Lucius and saw him smirk. "Sit, boy." He commanded and Sirius gazed at him in shock. "I said: _sit_!" Some invisible force yanked roughly on the collar around his throat, Sirius let out a strangled noise of shock as he was dragged to his knees at Lucius' feet. "Good boy." He whispered and put a hand on the top of Sirius' hair. "Now stay."

Sirius had little choice and he was almost glad as he could no longer see people's faces, only their legs were visible beneath the table cloth that dangled before his face. He sat in silence, his face and eyes burning with shame. He tried to keep his mind blank but it was difficult when he felt Malfoy tugging playfully at locks of his hair as he spoke softly to his guests. When dinner was brought in the smells made Sirius' mouth water, he stifled an involuntary groan of hunger as he risked looking up at the array of different foods that were being brought in on the heads of house elves. He doubted very much that he would get fed at all until a silver bowl was placed before him upon the floor, he frowned a little and looked up at Lucius who was studiously ignoring him. He sat on his knees and listened with growing hunger as those above him conversed as if he wasn't there, his stomach rumbled and he licked his lips at the smell of roast chicken and gravy. It was torture. Finally, as pudding was being served, Lucius leaned down and dropped something into Sirius' empty bowl. Sirius looked at it with disgust as he saw that it was a chicken bone with only a little meat upon it. He sneered and glanced up to see that Malfoy had returned his attention to his guests, he folded his arms across his chest and glared at the paltry meal.

All through the pudding Sirius sat on his knees and refused to eat, he would starve before eating someone else's table scraps. He stubbornly ignored the talk at the table and pain in his throbbing body, he was hardly healed and the cloth covering his broken skin rubbed and scratched at his raw flesh. Finally he felt someone tug roughly on his collar, once again choking him and dragging him to his feet, he swayed a little but managed to steady himself with a hand on the table. He met Lucius' gaze with dull eyes, Lucius grinned. "Come, puppy…" He paused as his eyes landed on the dish. "Oh, you didn't eat your dinner." He said and stood up, with a motion as quick as a striking snake he backhanded Sirius across the face. Sirius took the blow in silence, merely stepping back a pace as he felt newly closed wounds tear open upon his back and hot blood begin to pour again. He averted his eyes as people stopped leaving the dining room to stare, he heard laughter and felt heat flush his cheeks. "Such a bad, disobedient dog. I told your parents that I was going to train you and train you I will…" He glared at the dark haired boy who stared at his bare toes. "Elf!" He commanded angrily and one of them came scurrying out of the shadows to his side. "Take this little traitor down to the cellar, it seems he's not quite house broken yet." He thrust his hand in his pocket and withdrew a silver chain, this he attached to Sirius' collar and yanked him roughly to all fours. "Make sure he crawls all the way there." He hissed and watched Sirius look up at him in horror, he smiled and handed the chain to the little elf before sweeping from the room without looking back.

XXX

Remus sat with his knees drawn to his chest and his back planted firmly against the headboard of his bed, he stared at the boy sprawled across his mattress in an obviously deep sleep. James was twitching a little, his hands lifting slightly as if he was reaching for something that was just beyond him. He moaned and a name slid past his lips; Sirius. It was what they were all thinking. Sirius was on their minds so often nowadays it was almost painful. Remus couldn't sleep for fear of having the usual nightmares of discovering his friends empty body, he dared not speak of these dreams allowed but it was a comfort to know he wasn't the only one plagued by nightmares. James gave a tiny a gasp and shuddered before his eyes flickered open to reveal hazy golden-green slits. "Rem?" He whispered sleepily, his fingers seeming to automatically reach for his friends, Remus lay down beside him and their hands found each other in the light from the half-moon as it spread its silver wings through the window. "He'll be alrigh'…" James muttered, his eyes slowly closing.

"How do you know?" Remus whispered back, watching James' face intently.

James smiled a little, still with his eyes closed and his fingers tightened on Remus'. "'Coz I love 'im." He breathed and slid easily back into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Another chapter, I do hope people continue to enjoy the story. I love hearing from my readers, any comments, as long as they're constructive, are always welcome.

Chapter Seven: Despair

Cool fingers grasped a handful of hair and he felt his head yanked roughly backwards, his knees cried out in agony as they scraped against the rough stone floor and tears stung his eyes. He grimaced and gritted his teeth as he allowed Lucius to finish with him, his back ached along with seemingly every other part of his body. His pale skin was covered in brutal marks, a never ceasing testimony to the hours of abuse he was suffering. The stone was cold beneath his fingers as he dug broken nails deep into the dirt covered stone, he felt a few hairs tear free of his head and bit back a cry. He refused to give Lucius the pleasure of hearing him. Finally his torturer gasped and Sirius felt searing heat fill his abdomen, the fingers released his hair and he fell forward as Lucius stood. He lay still, gasping quietly in the gloom and stared absently at the golden light from the candle. He shivered as a soft breeze cooled his sweat covered flesh and he could feel goose bumps erupting. Only one thing made him vaguely glad this night; that Lucius hadn't given him over to his friends. He had done so twice already and each time made Sirius burn with shame. He was tied up and taken from both ends, threatened with pain if he resisted in any form. He saw that his hand was shaking and clenched it into a fist to hide it, he could feel black despair crowding in on him and each day he was finding it harder and harder to resist.

Lucius gazed down at his new pet in stony silence before picking up the candle and walking towards the door of the little room, as he moved past Sirius' still form he felt something grab the hem of his robes and halted. "Please…leave the light." Sirius croaked, his voice barely audible above the sounds of rain hitting the eves of the mansion. For a moment he considered the proposal before kicking the boys hand from his robes. Without so much as a glance backwards he walked out of the room, leaving behind the lingering scent of sweat, sex and blood. As darkness closed in about him Sirius curled up into a protective ball, feeling each scar and wound stretch. Some broke open with sharp pops of pain and he felt blood trail across his cold skin. He could still feel the burn from where Lucius had used him, there was a trickle of warmth as his seed ran down Sirius' thighs. The sensation triggered something deep inside him, it was as if someone had taken his heart and ripped it asunder. He choked on a sob of desperation and squeezed his eyes shut until he saw bright splashes of colour across his lids.

XXX

The rain was coming down heavily as the three boys sheltered in an abandoned barn, the roof was leaking and the wind could get in but it was the only place they could find that was close to where Malfoy Manor was supposed to be. Remus gazed out across the damp landscape; they were surrounded by fields and trees. He shivered and wrapped his cloak closer around his body, he could feel the familiar bone-deep exhaustion that always preceded the full moon. Ever since their first foray into the nearby town Remus had had the inexplicable feeling that they were being watched, he tried to put it down to an overactive imagination but somehow couldn't. Perhaps it was merely that he was over tired? There was a soft, grunting snore and he turned to see Peter lying in an old pile of straw fast asleep. James was sitting with his back against a wooden pillar and gazing down at the rough map they had drawn of all the possible locations of the Manor. The Malfoy place was heavily guarded by enchantments which made it extremely difficult to find, they were slowly eliminating all the possible locations in the nearby area but they still had no plan of how to infiltrate once they had found it. Somehow it was a subject they seemed to avoid during their discussions. He sighed and watched James cross out their latest failed attempt to find the mansion, he walked over and sat at his side. "We'll find him." James muttered as he ran a hand through his hair distractedly, it was messier than ever from the lack of combing. They had run from Remus' parents with very little in the way of supplies when they had heard John Lupin speaking to Dumbledore in his fire. They couldn't be found, not yet. They had sworn to find their friend and nothing could deter them.

"James…if we do find the mansion how will we get in there?" Remus whispered as Peter rolled over in his sleep.

James looked up and blinked. "I…I never thought about it." He admitted reluctantly.

"We need some kind of plan or everything we've done until this point will be pointless."

They sat in silence for a long time as the rain storm passed over head, finally James threw his battered quill onto the parchment and rubbed at his eyes behind his glasses. "I was just kind of thinking of getting to him. That part should be easy, after all, they could probably do a lot with me as a hostage-"

Remus cut him off angrily. "That's the most stupid and dangerous thing I've ever heard!" He snapped. "If you get caught too there's no way they would just let you go! What if they kill you? You're a bloodtraitor after all!"

"My parents are very rich and very prominent in the Wizarding community, I don't see why they would kill me on sight."

Remus rolled his eyes. "It would spread more fear and think about the pain your parents would be in? James, we need a better plan."

James sighed and pushed his fingers into his hair, he gazed down at his knees and screwed his face up. "I don't know what we can do, Moony." He muttered and Remus put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll think of something." He said softly and wished with all his heart that he believed his own words.

XXX

The hand covering his mouth was clammy with sweat, he tasted salt and iron from his own bloodied lips. His eyes closed and he turned his face away so he didn't have to gaze into the pale face that hung above him. His hands were bound with a leather thong, his legs forced open to reveal everything to his abusers and he lay on his back and waited for it to end. When the man, who was a total stranger, grunted and pumped hot liquid into Sirius' tired body, he let a single tear slide from beneath his tightly closed lid. Finally he was released and Lucius' face replaced that of the strangers, his cool fingers stroked the side of Sirius' face as he gazed blankly up at him. "You've been a very good puppy lately." He whispered softly, blowing hot breath over Sirius' cheek. "So quiet and compliant, I'm very proud of you."

Sirius swallowed, ignoring the click of his dry throat. "Water?" He muttered hopefully, Lucius smiled and moved out of his line of vision, the bed beneath him dipped and after a second Malfoy's face reappeared. The glass of cold liquid looked beautiful in the moonlight to Sirius' heavy eyes, he allowed Malfoy to help into a sitting position and gulped greedily when the glass touched his lips. It was good. When he was done he fell back down into the sweaty cushions and lay waiting for something to happen.

Lucius untied Sirius' wrists and watched him stare blankly up at the ceiling, he smiled happily and ran his fingers through the soft pitch-dark locks of his hair. "You've been ever such a good boy that I am inclined to give you a gift…how would you like to see your friends?" his voice was satiny and when Sirius' eyes widened so did his grin.

"Wh-what?" Sirius sat up so quickly that a wave of dizziness threatened to make him pass out, his vision went grey and black feathers floated before his eyes before he recovered enough to stare at Lucius' grinning face. "They're…where are they? Are they safe?! I've…I've done everything you asked! You promised not to hurt them!" His voice cracked as panic threatened to obliterate his senses but Lucius took hold of his hair, dragging his head backwards as he leaned over him.

"They are unharmed at this moment in time, however, they are searching so desperately for you it would be a shame not to give them what they want." He smirked and his eyes landed on Sirius' lips, slowly he leaned down and lapped away at the crimson staining them. With one last look into those tarnished silver eyes he claimed Sirius' lips with his own, forcing his tongue roughly between them as he pushed him back into the mattress. He felt Sirius' body squirm in discomfort but grabbed both his thin wrists in one hand and pinned them roughly above his head.

When Lucius pulled away Sirius stared up at him. "Please…" He gasped, his eyes conveying his desperation. "Please leave them alone! They haven't done anything! They're not a part of this-Ah!" Lucius shut him up with a sharp slap across the side of his face. Sirius winced but turned back to see what the answer would be.

"They became a part of this the moment that Potter brat turned you against your family!" Lucius hissed. "He not only corrupted you, he stopped you from achieving your destiny of fighting by our side! This is unforgiveable! The moment your friends met you they were doomed."

"It's not my Faul-" Lucius slapped him once again and Sirius lay still with a tiny trickle of blood running from the corner of his mouth.

"It is your fault. You knew what might happen should you defy your family, puppy." Lucius smiled indulgently down at him. "You should have considered it when you were sorted into that Traitors house. If you only accepted your place by my side! If only you had seen the opportunities I could have provided for you! If only-" Lucius had both his hands tightly around Sirius' throat before he realised what he was doing, his face was screwed up in his bitterness as he choked the life from the boy beneath him. "If only you had chosen me over that disgusting Bloodtraitor brat!" He cried and saw Sirius' eyes widen as he tried to breath. He gasped and released Sirius abruptly, he watched as he rolled onto his side and began coughing and rubbing his sore throat. His body shook with suppressed emotions as he touched Sirius' neck where two large bruises were already appearing. "Look at what you made me do." He said softly and forced Sirius to look at him, the boy's eyes were utterly empty. There was no longer any anger giving them that sparkle he had fallen for, nor were there any other kind of emotions. The silver was dark, no longer the colour of the stars now they were more like storm clouds. "What do you say Sirius, will you take your place by my side?" He pulled Sirius into his lap and looked at him intently, the boy was barely conscious but somehow he was holding on.

Sirius' eyesight began to blur, big grey clouds drifted across Lucius' face as he tried to focus but his mind was turning to darkness and he wanted to welcome it with open arms. He had had enough. He was tired, his body hurt, his mind hurt. Slowly his eyes began to close and not even Lucius' rough shaking could bring him back, Sirius let himself slip down into unconsciousness and smiled in relief.

XXX

Narcissa stood outside the door to the room where Lucius was with Sirius, she felt her heart ache in her chest and yet she was utterly unsurprised. Lucius had always had an unusual obsession with the younger Black, he had always been watching and getting him in as many detentions as possible simply to spend time with him. She should have known better but sometimes love really did make one blind, she took a shuddering breath and wiped the tears from her cheeks. As long as Sirius was in her house he posed an ever greater threat to her marriage and future with her new husband, she had to do something. As she walked down the spiral stairs she was struck by an idea, Sirius' friends were close, Bella had told her they were being watched…if she could somehow get a message to them, perhaps help in Sirius' rescue…then maybe, just maybe she could get her husband back.

END NOTE: If you're wondering why Cissy is planning Sirius' escape, well, in Canon she ends up risking her life simply to be assured of her sons safety I don't see why she wouldn't do everything in her power to stop Lucius from running off with Sirius. It's not that she's doing it because she cares about Sirius, she doesn't really, she's just scared of losing her husband who she loves. :)


End file.
